La Belle et La Bête
by GlimmerHutcherson
Summary: Concernant Darcy Lewis, bien qu'elle soit intelligente, logique et cultivée, elle était sujette à des sautes d'humeur, n'avait pas un caractère facile et était impulsive et émotive. En d'autres mots, elle était tout SAUF faite pour travailler avec Bruce Banner. Bruce/Darcy/Steve, évocations de Thor/Jane, Pepperony, Clintasha. -CHAP 14 posté-
1. Chapter 1

J'avais cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête et je l'ai mise par écrit. C'est un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je l'ai mise en fiction normale même si elle regroupe plusiseurs personnes de deux films puisque leur histoire est la même et que Selvig est à la fois dans Avengers et dans Thor.

* * *

« Docteur Banner, voici les trois autres chercheurs qui travailleront avec vous. Je vous laisse. »

Nick Fury avait mis un certain temps à convaincre le scientifique d'accepter sa proposition et il avait du lui promettre des collègues calmes et compétents mais le résultat était là, c'était le principal.

« Je me présente. Docteur Erik Selvig. Enchanté de faire la connaissance d'un physicien tel que vous.

- Euh, merci.

- Je m'appelle Jane Foster. Ravie de faire votre connaissance Docteur Banner ! »

Jane était une jeune femme douce et polie. On pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle était intelligente, sans doute curieuse et cultivée comme le disait le rapport fourni par le Shield. Fury n'avait pas menti quand il avait promis des collègues adaptés. Le Docteur Selvig paraissait très professionnel et tout aussi calme. Rien d'alarmant.

« Darcy, heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

Concernant Darcy Lewis, c'était une toute autre affaire. Bien qu'elle soit intelligente, logique et cultivée grâce à ses études en sciences politiques et qu'elle soit particulièrement douée pour l'observation des phénomènes inconnus, elle était sujette à des sautes d'humeur, n'avait pas un caractère facile ce qui déclenchait de nombreuses disputes et était impulsive et émotive. En d'autres mots, elle était tout SAUF faite pour travailler avec un scientifique ayant de gros problèmes caractériels tels que Bruce Banner. Il ne pourrait jamais travailler avec elle, c'était trop dangereux. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une question pour le moins étrange.

« Vos yeux ne sont pas verts ? »

Banner tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de lui parler : Darcy. Il ne l'avait regardée que très brièvement lorsqu'elle l'a salué. Pour la première fois, il croisa son regard. Brun noisette, une merveille. Il avait déjà vu des yeux bruns, les siens pour commencer. Il avait déjà vu des yeux noisette. Mais ses yeux à elle étaient, stupéfiants. Ils... Ils brillaient. Ses yeux brillaient littéralement. Elle avait quelque chose. Cette fille fascinait le Docteur. Il allait lui donner sa chance. Après tout, ce qu'il savait d'elle ne venait que du rapport qu'on lui avait fourni. Et Bruce ne se fiait pas vraiment aux rapports du Shield. De plus, il avait bien supporté Tony Stark, personne ne pouvait être pire que lui.

« Désolé de vous décevoir mais j'ai les yeux marrons la plupart du temps. Et bien ne restez pas plantés là, vous voulez sûrement voir votre nouveau labo. »

Il avait vite enchaîné car, sans s'en rendre compte, son ton avait été particulièrement dur. Il ne voulait pas paraître impoli devant ses nouveaux collègues et encore moins dès leur rencontre. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la tour Stark. Le réceptionniste leva à peine les yeux pour les reporter immédiatement sur son ordinateur dès qu'il aperçut Bruce. En fait, un terroriste aurait juste à ressembler légèrement à l'un des Avengers pour qu'on le laisse passer. Heureusement, c'était Jarvis qui se chargeait de la sécurité dans les étages et l'IA était bien plus fiable. Dans l'ascenseur, Darcy rompu le silence :

« Vous vivez chez Iron Man ?

- On vit tous chez lui.

- Tous ?

- Les Avengers.

- Oh. Même le grand type hyper muscl...

- Jane Foster ! Erik Selvig ! Darcy !»

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir sur Thor qui enlaça les trois scientifiques dans une étreinte typiquement asgardienne. Quand elle retrouva son souffle, Jane s'expliqua devant le regard étonné du Docteur Banner.

« Nous l'avons rencontré il y a un an, la première fois qu'il est allé sur Terre. Thor et moi sommes comme qui dirait ensemble...

- Nous allons nous marier !

- Quoi ?! »

Ce fut le moment que Stark choisit pour débarquer dans le salon, participant à la surprise générale.

« Pas tout de suite, rectifia Thor. Un jour.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Bon c'est pas tout mais il y a un peu trop de gens dans MON salon alors on choisira la robe plus tard. »

Stark attrapa le bras de la première personne qui lui tombait sous le main, en l'occurrence Darcy, et les guida tous vers les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle ressemblant en tous points à l'atelier de Tony excepté un mur de verre troué d'une porte ouverte où on voyait se dessiner une seconde pièce quasi identique. Bruce leur fit une brève présentation.

« Ici nous avons la section Physique/Electronique et de l'autre côté la section Biologie/Nucléaire. J'avais oublié de vous parler de ce petit détail mais nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes de deux durant la durée des recherches sur le Tesseract même si Tony viendra aider de temps en temps. C'est bien ce que tu as dit ?

- Oui, oui, continue. Je vais voir Pepper. Thor, laisse les physiciens tranquille, tu verras ta petite amie plus tard.

- D'accord. »

Le dieu de la foudre attrapa sa bien aimée par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément avant de quitter la pièce.

« Au moins vous n'aurez pas besoin de lui trouver une chambre.

- Darcy !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ne fais pas comme si ça te gênait. »

Bruce leur fit visiter les deux laboratoires en insistant bien sur les outils les plus importants et termina par le grand mur de verre.

« Il y a en réalité deux murs d'un mètre d'épaisseur chacun et un espace de trente centimètres pour y insérer le Tesseract lors des tests. Il est transparent pour l'instant mais peut être opacifié si la lumière émise est trop importante. Maintenant pour décider qui travaillera avec...

- Je veux être avec le Docteur Banner !

- Darcy !

- Jane, arrête de crier à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose !

- Alors arrête d'être impolie !

- Je ne suis pas impolie.

- Si !

- Je n'ai rien contre. »

Bruce venait de couper la dispute entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il avait été obligé, le climat commençait à devenir insupportable. Laisser ses deux-là ensemble n'était pas prudent de toute manière. En quelques jours elles auraient détruit le labo ou pire, réveillé l'Autre. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait très envie de travailler avec Darcy. Et même si toute personne raisonnable aurait appelé ça du suicide, il n'avait pas du tout peur de s'énerver avec elle. Au contraire, ça présence l'apaisait. Jane était sympathique mais si Thor déboulait à tout bout de champ le docteur aurait vite fait de barricader la porte. Et M. Selvig s'effaçait tellement que Bruce n'avait pas pu se faire une idée de lui. Restait donc Darcy, et il en était ravi.

« Tu vois, il est d'accord. Et si j'ai bien interprété le regard admiratif que vous avez devant le _macro-microscope Stark_, nous sommes en section Biologie.

- Euh, oui. »

Un point pour Fury. Le rapport était correct à propos d'une chose : Mlle Lewis était douée pour observer, et pas seulement les phénomènes inconnus.


	2. Chapter 2

« **J'ai fini Docteur Banner. Ça prendra combien de temps pour que Jarvis analyse la combinaison ?**

**- Cinq heures.**

**- Cinq heures ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ?**

**- Non Mlle Lewis, je suis très sérieux. Les ordinateurs du Shield mettent deux fois plus de temps, estimez-vous heureuse d'être ici.**

**- Je pari ce que vous voulez que je le fais en moins d'une heure.**

**- Vous dites aller plus vite qu'un ordinateur pour analyser des données numériques ?**

**- Pour analyser, non. Mais pour avoir le résultat, oui.** »

Elle lança le test. Leur travail consistait essentiellement à trouver comment contrôler le Tesseract. Bruce avait eu l'idée d'associer d'autres éléments afin de contenir la puissance de l'artéfact. Seulement, c'était dangereux, le Tesseract pouvait réagir très mal à certains éléments et faire exploser le labo, entre autres choses. Bien sûr, il y avait les murs de protection et le laboratoire était lui-même entouré d'un mètre de béton armé pour protéger la tour. Mais cela ne protègerait pas les chercheurs.

« **Mais vous êtes folle ?!**

**- Peut-être un peu.**

**- Sortez tout de suite !**

**- Si je sors, je ne saurais pas si ça a marché.**

**- Si ça n'a pas fonctionné, le labo sera détruit !**

**- C'est pas faux.** »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais c'était trop tard, la pièce fut éclairée d'une violente lumière bleue et on entendit des bruits sourds qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop à des explosions pour êtres inoffensifs. Bruce se jeta sur la scientifique et la plaqua au sol. Darcy ferma les yeux, s'attendant à exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Elle ouvrit prudemment les paupières. Les iris du docteur étaient vert fluo. "_Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il peut se transformer en gros truc vert_." Elle ne pouvait se détacher de son regard. Il avait peur. Incroyablement peur. Et ce n'était pas du aux explosions. Il craignait de se transformer et de lui faire mal. Mais elle s'en fichait. Il pouvait se transformer et même lui broyer les côtes, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle aimait bien le Docteur Banner. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et elle avait l'impression de le connaître par coeur. Bon, c'était aussi parce qu'elle s'arrêtait souvent de travailler pour l'observer. Il avait une capacité de concentration extraordinaire. Parfois, il restait des heures sans rien faire d'autre que lire des données sur son écran. Les seuls signes qui prouvaient qu'il était encore vivant étaient ses tics. La façon dont il passait sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il était perplexe, ses doigts qui notaient sur la table des équations invisibles, son sourire en coin quand il trouvait le bon dosage de ceci, la composition exacte de cela. Et le plus amusant était l'expression qu'il adoptait en utilisant les microscopes. Son visage rayonnait comme celui d'un gamin le matin de Noël. Ça faisait plaisir à voir sachant tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle espérait devenir son amie, le comprendre un peu mieux, pouvoir l'aider. Survivre à une catastrophe ça crée des liens, non ? Survivre à une catastrophe... Elle se souvint soudain de Jane et Selvig dans l'autre labo. Ils allaient être pulvérisés sans Hulk pour les protéger ! Heureusement pour Bruce qui avait déjà du mal à contenir l'Autre, elle se calma aussi vite qu'elle s'était énervée. Les deux autres chercheurs étaient montés se coucher des heures auparavant. Comme chaque jour depuis qu'ils vivaient ici, Bruce et elle étaient les seuls éveillés après trois heures du matin. Sauf Stark qui pouvait faire des nuits blanches sans s'en rendre compte. Elle du fermer les yeux à nouveau car la réaction du Tesseract devenait de plus en plus forte. Puis la lumière s'atténua, le bruit cessa et l'ordinateur annonça :

« **Test concluant.**

**- Docteur, vos yeux, c'est normal ?** »

Bruce reprit ses esprits et son regard retrouva son marron habituel. Il tourna la tête pour contempler les dégâts. Les murs de protection redevenaient peu à peu transparents et le Tesseract semblait normal. En fait, tout semblait normal, rien n'avait été cassé.

« **Vous avez réussit.**

**- Vous en doutiez ?**

**- C'est-à-dire que...**

**- Docteur, c'est de l'humour.**

**- Hum...**

**- Docteur ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais, vous êtes toujours allongé sur moi.**

**- Oh ! Désolé.** »

Bruce se releva, offrant sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à faire de même. Elle attrapa un tabouret à la volée et se planta devant l'ordinateur. Le Tesseract et le composant qu'elle avait trouvé étaient compatibles à 80% ! Cette découverte allait accélérer leurs recherches de manière considérable !

« **Je ne comprends toujours pas, **dit le scientifique alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle.** Comment pouviez-vous êtres sûre que ça marcherait ?**

**- Je ne le pouvait pas. J'ai simplement eu de la chance.**

**- Vous êtes vraiment un cas à part.**

**- C'est vous qui dites ça ? La plupart des gens deviennent rouges lorsqu'ils s'énervent, pas verts.**

**- Je vous l'accorde.** »

Elle se leva sans prendre la peine de rassembler ses affaires. Personne ne se plaignait du désordre qu'ils mettaient ici, ils étaient les seuls à le voir.

« **Bon, toute cette agitation m'a épuisée. A cause de vous je carbure au café depuis une semaine entière. Vous ne connaissez pas le week-end ?**

**- Mlle Lewis...**

**- Non !** lança-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser de nouveau. **C'est de l'humour. Et appelez-moi Darcy.**

**- Très bien Darcy, appelez-moi Bruce alors.**

**- Bonne nuit Bruce.** »

Elle lui sourit, ce qui fut un exploit vu l'heure qu'il était, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Ravie de retrouver son oreiller, elle eu une dernière pensée pour le chercheur acharné qui devait déjà être retourné au travail.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai utilisé une technique de RPG qui consiste à mettre le dialogue en couleur ou, comme ici, en gras. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. La relation commence tout doucement à se mettre en place mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez plus sur leurs sentiments. Laissez une review s'il vous plaît, même si ce n'est pas "constructif" comme disent certains, moi ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^. Bisou tout le monde !


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour ceux à qui j'ai dit "Je poste ce soir.", pour moi on est encore le soir à 5h. Et comme il est 5h, mon cerveau marche à moitié donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes, je revérifierai demain.**

**Les Avengers et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas. Détective Conan non plus.**

* * *

« Aller ! Pause manga.

- Pause quoi ?

- Manga. Ce sont des livres japonais.

- Hum...

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?! J'ai le droit de faire une pause, non ?

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

- Bruce, je n'aime pas ce regard.

*soupir*

- Oh, c'est donc ça votre T.A.D.

- Ma quoi ?

- Votre Technique Anti-Disputes. Vous soupirez et laissez tomber. C'est tout sauf constructif.

- Parce que vos livres japonais sont constructifs ?

- Absolument ! Au lieu de regarder une émission débile, je lis ! Ainsi mon cerveau reste en activité.

- Bien sûr...

- Bruce ! "Détective Conan" est **très** constructif !

- ...

- Bruce !

- Quoi ?! »

Darcy se tut. Il lui avait fait le coup des yeux verts ; encore. Ça avait au moins le mérite de la faire taire. Pour un temps.

« Désolée, j'avais oublié que vous deveniez vert si on vous énervait.

- Oublié ?

- Euh... Ouais. Je sais que c'est idiot, et sûrement très dangereux, mais j'oublis toujours ça. Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est trop stupide.

- Il ne faut pas, ce n'est rien. »

Ce n'était pas rien. C'était dangereux, idiot et pourtant Bruce ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet. Il éprouvait un sentiment étrange. Il n'aurait pas dit qu'il était heureux, ce n'était pas à ce point. Mais il se sentait... Soulagé. Oui, c'était le mot. Soulagé qu'elle ait oublié le Hulk. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas penser ainsi, il en allait de la sécurité publique. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire -une fois dos à sa collègue- en pensant que certains n'avaient pas peur de lui, que Darcy n'avait pas peur de lui. Ça lui changeait des agents du Shield toujours sur leur gardes. Il se gifla mentalement avant de se remettre au travail. Non, il ne fallait pas penser ainsi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Stark débarqua.

« Alors, vous avancez ? Darcy, c'est comme ça que vous travaillez ?

- Je fais une pause. Je n'en ai pas eu depuis la fois où on a faillit faire exploser le labo.

- Vous avez quoi ?! Oh, c'était ça le bruit bizarre. Vous êtes obligée de mettre vos pieds sur mon clavier ?

- Oui. »

Tiens, cette petite avait de la répartie. Voilà qui semblait intéressant.

« Je vous ai regardés depuis le salon et j'en conclus qu...

- Regardés ?

- Mlle Lewis, c'est chez moi ici. Je contrôle les caméras de surveillance. Bruce, quand je dis vous c'est vous deux, pas seulement votre jolie collègue.

- Hum.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose de précis ou vous me laissez finir mon manga ?

- Woaw ! Vous êtes sociables vous deux.

- ...

- D'accord... Soit, ça vous dit un resto ? Bien sûr, c'est moi qui paie. Je suis le seul à avoir un salaire décent ici. C'est sûrement pourquoi vous vivez tous chez moi...

- Lève-toi Bruce. Ça nous fera du bien de s'aérer. »

Le scientifique se leva, prit sa veste et sortit à la suite de la brune.

« Ah, parce que tu l'écoutes ? Elle, oui, mais pas ton meilleur ami ? Mais attendez-moi au moins ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis dans une limousine (Pourquoi se contenter du minimum quand on s'appelle Anthony Stark ?) en route pour... Un restaurant. Enfin, c'était Stark qui les emmenait donc ce devait êtres quelque chose de chic, à la hauteur de son ego. Darcy était assise entre Bruce et Jane, elle même collé à son Asgardien bodybuildé. Tony et Pepper étaient plongés dans une grande conversation tandis que les deux agents du Shield semblaient en froid, regardant par deux fenêtre différentes le paysage défiler lentement.

« Bruce ?

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

- T'occupe. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé à ces deux-là ? Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode.

- Ils sont comme ça depuis qu'ils sont rentrés de mission, j'en sais pas plus.

- Pourquoi Steve n'est pas là ?

- Il nous rejoint plus tard. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, Maria et le Docteur Selvig ne viennent pas.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, ou quoi ? »

La voiture s'arrêta, mettant fin à leur discussion. Tony souriait à pleines dents, sûrement impatient de se flatter un peu plus lui-même.

« Shawarma ?! Tony, tu es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux.

- Ces trucs sont remplis de produits chimiques.

- Et d'huile, ajouta Darcy, beaucoup d'huile.

- Et de vinaigre.

- Et d'au moins quatre poivres différents.

- Et de bien trop de sel.

- Et de cannelle.

- Et de poulet de fast food.

- Et de Yaourt.

- Alors que c'est très mauvais de mélanger viande et...

- Lactose parce que ça conduit souvent à une allergie...

- Alimentaire ce qui peut êtres très grave car...

- Le corps est attaqué de l'intérieur donc les symptômes ne sont visibles...

- Hé, les amoureux ! Vous rentrez ?

- Hein ?! s'exclamèrent les deux scientifiques.

- Ouais ! Je les ai fait réagir ! Clint ? »

L'archer déposa un billet de cinquante dollars dans la main d'un Stark plus souriant que jamais. La soirée s'annonçait longue, très longue.

Finalement, le Shawarma n'était pas si mauvais. Quand Steve arriva, ils avaient tous déjà commencé mais Tony affirmait que ce n'était pas un problème. Jane et Darcy comprirent pourquoi lorsque Steve engloutit trois sandwichs alors qu'elles n'avaient pas fini leur premier. 70 ans sans manger, ça creuse. Le soldat se montra très amical avec les deux jeunes femmes. Il les servit, débarrassa leurs plateaux, commanda leurs cafés et partit chercher leurs déserts. C'était sûrement un comportement normal dans les années quarante.

Vers la fin du repas, alors que tous finissaient leur dessert ou leur café, Natasha sortit de table, prétextant qu'elle allait prendre l'air. Clint se leva une minute après pour la même raison. Mais ils n'étaient pas allés vers la sortie. _"C'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, c'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, c'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, c'est pas bien d'espionner les gens... Oh, et puis zut !" _Darcy les suivit. Les autres étaient soit ivres, soit trop occupés pour remarquer son absence non justifiée. Elle suivit Clint de -très- loin afin de ne pas être vue. Comme c'était un espion, il devait avoir le même genre de sixième sens qu'ont les agents dans les films, à quelques détails près. Elle le perdit souvent de vue mais le restaurant n'était pas si grand. Quand il s'arrêta, elle se colla au mur angulaire, ne pouvant voir la scène. Mais une chose était sûre, il avait trouvé Natasha.

« Dégage Barton.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Appelle-moi Clint.

- Peu importe, dégage.

- Tasha... Je suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sauter du pont ?

- C'était le seul moyen de...

- Tais-toi. En fait j'en ai rien à faire.

- Désolé.

- Tu es toujours désolé.

- Parce que je ne peux pas être autre chose.

- Clint... »

Un long silence suivit. Darcy était curieuse. Darcy était impatiente. Darcy aimait se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Donc Darcy tourna la tête. Les deux agents étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En y réfléchissant bien, Barton devait l'avoir prise dans ses bras dès qu'il l'avait vue. Drôle de façon d'être en froid. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre entre eux.

Soudain, tout devint noir. Elle voulut crier mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche avant qu'elle n'alerte tout le resto. Elle se débattait mais quelque chose n'était pas net dans cette scène. Elle connaissait son agresseur.


	4. Chapter 4

Je poste durant mes vacances alors que j'avais promis de le faire avant, désolée ^^. Ce chapitre est plutôt court, la suite à mon retour. Bise, et encore merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Quand son agresseur la lâcha, Darcy était toujours au restaurant. A en juger par les conversations qui lui parvenaient, Stark et les autres ne devaient pas êtres loin. En levant les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec...

« Bruce ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Moins fort ! Et d'abord, que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

- Rien.

- Mon oeil.

- Woaw, quelle confiance il y a entre nous deux !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui écoute aux portes.

- Hum.

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne te défends pas, c'est bizarre.

- Je sais reconnaître une cause perdue.

- Et espionner des agents du Shield n'est pas une cause perdue ?

- Pas du tout. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à suivre Barton.

- Tu es irrécupérable.

- Je sais, mais c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi ! »

Bruce se sentit rougir. Heureusement, le couloir était assez sombre pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. Pourquoi rougissait-il ? Sûrement parce que personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi depuis Betty. Betty... Parfois, il l'oubliait. Jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble et pourtant, il se sentait coupable d'être heureux sans elle. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait toujours ? Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait répondu "oui" sans hésiter. Maintenant, il en doutait. Et il culpabilisait encore plus. Peut-être qu'elle avait tourné la page. Peut-être qu'elle s'était mariée. Peut-être qu'elle avait des enfants. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait oublié. Et peut-être qu'il avait le droit de faire de même. Mais avec des "peut-être", on peut refaire le monde.

« Bruce ?

- Quoi ?! Euh, oui ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Seulement, laisse Barton et Natasha tranquilles. Ils ont tendance à se refermer quand on les questionne sur eux. Et surtout, arrête les filatures.

- Tu me tutoies maintenant ?

- Toi aussi. »

Elle lui sourit au lieu de répondre. Elle faisait ça souvent. Ses sourires valaient milles mots. Le scientifique prit lui prit la main et amena la jeune femme vers la table où Tony et Thor faisaient un concours de boisson sous les applaudissements de Steve et les légers ronflements de Jane. Pepper fut la seule à remarquer leur retour.

« Super, nous allons pouvoir y aller avant que Tony ne se mette à chanter.

- C'est trop tard. rectifia Bruce.

- Natasha et Clint ne sont pas...

- On est là. »

L'agent venait d'arriver dans la lumière, son bras entourant la taille de la rousse. Darcy réveilla Jane qui n'eut aucun mal à convaincre son Asgardien de petit ami de la suivre dehors. Concernant Stark, c'était une autre affaire.

« Je resterai ici jusqu'au lever du soleil si je veux ! On ne donne pas d'ordre à Anthony Howard Stark ! Banner, tu sais la différence qu'il y a entre toi et moi ?

- Dis toujours.

- Je suis Iron Man.

-Sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Non. D'abord un dernier verre. Ou deux.

- Tony...

- T'énerve pas ! J'ai rien contre le vert.

- Ça suffis, Stark ! intervint Darcy. Vous posez ce verre et courrez rejoindre les autres ou je sors mon taser ! Et si son altesse ne l'a pas encore remarqué, vous n'avez pas votre armure ! Si vous voulez finir sur un lit d'hôpital...

- Vous feriez un beau couple ! C'est bon, je sors... »

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau assis dans la limousine attitrée de l'homme de fer, en route vers la Tour des Avengers (Nom provisoire selon Tony). Tasha et Clint s'étaient de nouveau disputés lorsqu'il fallut choisir qui s'assairait près de la fenêtre mais ils devaient avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente puisqu'ils dormaient enlacés, la rousse à moitié assise sur son collègue. Jane sommeillait sur l'épaule de Thor et Sark sur celle de Pepper. Normal. Steve semblait absorbé par la contemplation du paysage même s'il jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil vers la brune. Cette dernière tentait en vain de combattre le sommeil. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Pourquoi le milliardaire avait-il dit qu'elle et Bruce faisaient un beau couple ? D'accord, l'alcool le faisait divaguer. Mais il avait dit quelque chose de similaire avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Enfin, c'était Stark ! Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre ! Pourtant, quelque chose la dérangeait. Ses remarques lui avaient parues tellement sincères. Y avait-il une once de vérité dans tout le sarcasme dont usait le génie philanthrope ? Les réflexions attendraient le lendemain. Pour le moment, Darcy se laissa sombrer, apaisée par la présence du chercheur.

Bruce sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir le visage endormi de Darcy reposant tout près du sien. Il sourit malgré lui. La main de la jeune femme agrippa la sienne. Contemplant leurs doigts entremêlé, il ne vit pas le regard de Steve noir que Steve lui lança.


	5. Chapter 5

Un petit Steve/Darcy pour faire le point. Les reviews sont toutes lues et plus qu'appréciées.

* * *

Quand Darcy se réveilla, elle était dans sa chambre à la Tour Stark. Dans son lit plus précisément. Et c'était assez... Troublant ; sachant que son souvenir le plus récent était l'épaule de Bruce et le ronronnement du moteur de la limousine. Souvenir plutôt agréable d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? Elle ne trouvait aucune raison particulière. Il ne devait pas y en avoir. C'était possible, non ? Peut-être. Sûrement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas en restant couchée qu'elle aurait la réponse. Elle se mis sur ses pieds et constata qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille, excepté sa veste en cuir. C'est donc après s'être changée qu'elle partit se faire un café. Elle appuya sur le bouton de la cafetière et leva les yeux vers la pendule. Il était six heures du matin. Aucune personne censée ne se lèverait à cette heure-ci un jour de congé. Est-ce qu'elle était en congé ? Seul Dieu le savait. De toute façon, le Shield ne pouvait pas l'obligée à travailler tous les jours. Les sciences politiques avaient au moins un avantage : Elle connaissait ses droits. Comme elle pensait rester seule, elle se permis de poser ses pieds nus sur le plan de travail après avoir envoyé valser ses ballerines contre la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde. Steve évita de justesse la deuxième chaussure qui alla se perdre dans le salon.

« Oh mon Dieu, Steve ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Euh, je veux dire, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens prendre mon petit déjeuner, hésita-t-il, comme toi, je suppose.

- Oui. Euh, très bien. Ma question était idiote. Et je suis désolée. Pour la chaussure. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Enfin, si. Je voulais la lancer mais je ne te visais pas toi. Je visais la porte derrière toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu assassiner quelqu'un à coup de chaussure. Ni d'une autre manière. Même si ce serait assez ironique : Le grand Captain America tué par une chaussure. Ne crois pas que je trouverais ça drôle ! Ce serait triste. Bref, je sais plus ce que je dis. Parler avant mon café c'est m'exposer au risque de passer pour une folle. Tu me prends pour une folle, Steve ?

- C'est vrai que ton discourt ne m'aide pas à penser le contraire.

- Tu t'es mis au sarcasme ?

- Tony doit avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi, je m'en excuse.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en excuser, personne ne peut lutter contre lui, même pas un grand type musclé comme toi. »

Steve ne répondit rien et préféra se diriger vers le placard où étaient rangées les céréales - ce qui n'était qu'une excuse pour cacher le fait qu'il rougissait.

« Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

- Quoi ?

- Après le trajet jusqu'ici, il s'est passé quoi ?

- On est tous allé se coucher. Sauf Tony, je crois. Il a parlé d'un problème avec son armure et je ne l'ai plus revu.

- Je te demandais ça parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment je suis passée de la voiture à mon lit.

- Je t'ai portée dans ta chambre.

- Oh, merci. Ce n'était pas la peine.

- C'était la moindre des choses, on n'allait quand même pas te réveiller.

- Mais je pèse pas loin de soixante kilos... »

Pour la première fois de la matinée, elle baissa les yeux sur le haut du soldat. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de haut.

« Quoi qu'avec une musculature comme la tienne, ça ne doit pas poser de problème.

- Aucun problème.

- Est-ce que... Nan, rien.

- Qui a-t-il ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Et bien, je me demandais si tu avais eu du mal à t'intégrer au groupe.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre ce monde alors tu imagines que des gens étranges pour vous le sont encore plus pour moi. Et je n'ai toujours pas cerné Tony. Déjà que j'avais du mal à l'accepter quand on ne se voyait qu'au Shield, ici ça a été pire. Maintenant ça va, on est tous plus ou moins amis. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que j'ai... L'impression d'être en trop ici.

- Tu n'es pas du tout en trop, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je n'ai pas sauvé le monde.

- Jane et Erik non plus. Enfin, pas de la même façon que nous. Vous avez quand même trouvé Thor et ré ouvert le Bifrost.

- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, en plus c'est Jane qui a tout fait. Et puis, elle a une raison d'être dans ce groupe : C'est la petite amie du Dieu-du-Tonerre-que-je-suis-fière-d'avoir-tazé.

- Et Erik ?

- Il ne traîne pas vraiment avec nous. Il ne vit même pas ici. On ne peut pas le prendre en compte.

- Tu n'as qu'à te considérer comme l'amie scientifique de Captain America.

- T'as raison, ça sert à rien de penser comme ça. Merci Steve.»

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Ses doutes ne s'étaient pas envolés, mais le blond lui avait redonné le sourire. Elle pourrait ressasser ses pensées noires plus tard. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se turent, savourant le calme inhabituel autant qu'ils savouraient leur nourriture.

« Tu sais où est Bruce ? »

Steve tiqua et ses yeux se plongèrent dans la contemplation de son bol de lait. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Il aurait aimé dire qu'il ne savait pas, mais se mentir à soi-même ne servait à rien. Il ressentait exactement la même chose que lorsque Peggy mentionnait Stark senior auparavant. Il était jaloux. Jaloux de Banner. Jaloux de Banner parce qu'il passait des journées entières avec Darcy. Et Darcy lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait avec son sourire en coin qui prouvait qu'elle se plaisait ici. Elle lui plaisait avec ses longs cheveux sombres et ses beaux yeux bruns brillants. Elle lui plaisait avec son caractère moqueur, dynamique et apaisant à la fois. Oui, Darcy Lewis lui plaisait beaucoup. Plus qu'il ne l'admettrait à voix haute. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si c'était réciproque.

« Steve ?

- Hein, quoi ? Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Bruce par hasard ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais tester un nouvel algorithme pour le Tesseract, mais il me faut ses calculs d'abord. »

Bien sûr, c'était pour le travail ! Pourquoi s'en faisait-il ? Bruce et Darcy étaient simplement collègues, rien d'autre. Et le fait qu'elle se soit endormie sur lui n'était qu'une coïncidence. _"Steve, reprend-toi, arrête d'être aussi parano !" _

« Il est sûrement en bas avec Tony. Mais si tu veux en être sûre : Jarvis ? Où se trouve le Docteur Banner ?

- Le Docteur Banner se trouve au sous-sol.

- Oh c'est trop bien ça ! Il peut nous dire où se trouve n'importe quelle personne à n'importe qu'elle moment ?

- Tant que cette personne est dans la Tour, oui.

- Génial ! Merci de me l'avoir montré ! »

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour se jeter dans les bras de Steve. Puis elle sortit en courant de la cuisine, laissant Steve fixer le siège vide devant lui, le visage plus rouge que jamais. Décidément, il l'aimait.

Darcy aimait bien Steve. Il était vraiment gentil, et attentif. Elle avait en lui une confiance quasi-aveugle et savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur son aide si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. C'était le genre de personne avec lesquelles on devient vite très proche. Attention ; proche, mais pas trop. C'était un ami. Un bon ami, mais seulement un ami.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée de l'attente. La 3ème c'est horrible ! Je n'ai pas DU TOUT le temps d'écrire à part le week-end et je privilégie mon site de RP où je suis obligée d'être active. En contrepartie je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme de passage ici. J'ai honte ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre plutôt joyeux vous plaise. L'étau se resserre, bientôt on arrivera au moins joyeux ; Mwuhahahaha !

* * *

Jane, assise tranquillement devant son ordinateur ne fut pas surprise du tout. Pas le moins du monde. Premièrement, elle fut avertie par le bruit monstre provenant des escaliers. Ensuite, ce fut le tour du portemanteau qui entraîna son sac à main dans sa chute, accompagnant d'un doux son métallique un cri de rage tout sauf élégant. Enfin, avant que deux mains ne se posent sur ses yeux, elle aperçut les cheveux d'ébène de Darcy.

« Qui c'est ?

- Quelqu'un dont les minutes sont comptées si mon portable a une seule rayure !

- Darcy aurait suffit. »

Jane se tourna vers son amie, le regard sombre. Darcy affichait une moue triste, comme les animaux parlant dans ses mangas. Une seconde interminable s'écoula et un sourire éclaira le visage des deux femmes.

« C'est impossible de te faire la gueule.

- Je sais, tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Steve m'a appris un truc génial !

- Hum ?

- On peut demander à Jarvis où se trouvent n'importe quelle personne dans la Tour.

- Vraiment ? C'est super. Mais... Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

- Ben...

- Non ! Tu veux utiliser Jarvis pour ça ?

- Oui !

- Il va tout répéter à Stark.

- Je suis sûre que je peux le faire taire !

- Darcy, même si tu réussis, ce ne sera pas si facile.

- C'était ton idée ! Tu vas pas te dégonfler ! Aller, Jane !

- ...

- Jane !

- D'accord, c'est bon ! De toute façon tu le feras avec ou sans mon accord et je refuse que tu saches et pas moi.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite ! On va enfin savoir !

- Et puis, nous sommes au courant de tous leurs trucs secret défense. On ne fait rien de mal, non ?

- Jane...

- Vas-y ! Si tu te dépêches on a une chance de le tester ce soir ! »

Darcy fila dans son labo sans manquer de faire tomber quelques trucs et bidules sans importance au passage. Il était vide. Assise à son ordinateur, elle ne releva pas une seule fois la tête. Puis Bruce entra. Elle n'avait même pas gratté la surface de leur problème ! Jarvis ne se piratait pas en cinq minutes ! Bon, comme le soleil était haut dans le ciel, ce qui lui avait semblé être des minutes était des heures. Mais tout de même ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais rester seule ? Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient une dizaine dans cette tour. _"Mémo à moi-même : ne plus rejeter la faute sur les autres, le monde ne s'est pas ligué contre moi." _Elle sauvegarda ses recherches sur une disquette et débrancha l'ordinateur pour court-circuiter sa mémoire. Infiltrer le système de son école lui avait appris quelques trucs. Ça ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur deux, espérons que cette fois ce fut le cas. Bruce n'entra qu'une fois la prise arrachée légèrement -très- violemment. _"Dieu bénisse cette porte codée qui met trois plombes à s'ouvrir !"_

« Darcy ?

- Bruce ?

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Six heures du mat', pourquoi ?

- Et depuis tout ce temps tu n'as pas trouvé une minute pour mettre des chaussures ? »

Un coup d'oeil sur ses pieds lui apprit qu'elle ne portait effectivement plus ses ballerines. Elle les avait ce matin pourtant. L'une d'elles avait failli frapper Steve mais, elle l'avait reprise, pas vrai ? Peut-être pas. A moins qu'elle ne les ait oubliées dans le laboratoire de Jane. Courir avec des ballerines, c'était pas évident.

« J'en avais mais elles se sont volatilisées. Je crois. Moi, au moins, je me suis coiffée.

- Je me suis coiffé.

- On ne doit pas avoir le même définition du verbe _se coiffer_.

- On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du verbe _se chausser_.

- T'as gagné. On commence par quoi ? »

Elle sourit. Lui aussi. Durant l'après-midi, Darcy se surprit à regarder Bruce. Vous allez me dire que ça n'avait rien d'étrange mais elle ne le regardait pas comme Jane, Erik ou même Steve. Elle fixait ses cheveux en pétard. Elle les fixait vraiment ! C'était limite si elle ne passait pas sa main dedans ! _"En fait, il n'a pas besoin de se coiffer. Il est parfait ainsi. Il est même plutôt beau... Woaw ! Calme-toi ma vieille ! C'est quoi ça ? On ne fixe pas, on reste en mouvement !" _Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, ses pensées bizarres envolées.

« On monte ? »

Bruce ne lui répondit que par un espèce de grognement négatif. Mais elle avait l'habitude. Elle se leva, sortit du bureau et monta les escaliers qui menaient au salon. En haut, Clint et Natasha mangeaient en tenues civiles. Donc ils étaient en congé. Peut-être que l'espionne les aiderait à pirater Jarvis ; qui sait ? Tony était absent. _"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?"_ Pepper préparait son repas dans la cuisine. Les autres regardaient la télé. Il était vingt heures. La chercheuse mis en route deux plats de pâtes au micro-ondes. C'était sec, peu nutritif et tout sauf naturel. Mais cela constituait un tiers de leur alimentation hebdomadaire. Darcy ne savait pas cuisiner. Parfois, Tony leur faisait livrer des pizza ou autre chose mais il oubliait souvent. Sans ça, Bruce pouvait jeûner pendant des jours sans s'en rendre compte. C'était mieux que rien. Quand elle repassa dans le salon avec les pâtes et deux cafés, Jane attrapa la manche de son pull.

« Alors ?

- Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, il résiste le salaud. »

Elle venait d'insulter un ordinateur ? Un ordinateur intelligent, soit, mais un ordinateur. Se lever tôt ne lui réussissait pas... Pas du tout même puisqu'elle réussit à rater une marche dans les escaliers. Heureusement, Steve la rattrapa. Il sauva également les pâtes, ce qui finit d'étonner Darcy. Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne le regardait pas avec des yeux exorbités. Non, elle ne ressemblait pas à un lémurien polynésien. Non, il ne devint pas aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Absolument pas. Elle secoua la tête et sourit avant de descendre. Aussi intelligente soit-elle, la brune ne remarqua pas la couleur étrange des joues du beau blond. Elle allait taper le code quand une voix l'arrêta derrière elle :

« Tes chaussures.

-Oh, merci Steve. Où étaient-e... Non rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Salut. »

Le soldat le plus galant du monde lui ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle entrait avec ses ballerines dans une main et la nourriture dans l'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Bruce éclata de rire en la voyant trébucher une nouvelle fois. Bilan : Deux scientifiques morts de rire, un café renversé et le reste très menacé par la maladresse de la brune. Heureusement que Steve était déjà parti parce qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des échappés d'un asile qu'à des chercheurs.


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai décidé de mettre un peu plus de Steve/Darcy dans ce chapitre pour Lucy ^^.

* * *

Quatre jours. Ça lui avait pris quatre jours ! Darcy savait que Tony était intelligent mais pas à ce point ! A elle qui avait piraté dix-huit ordinateurs en une nuit, cette saleté d'IA au nom bizarre lui avait résisté pendant plusieurs jours ! Heureusement, il ne s'était rien passé de très important durant ces derniers jours : Jane et Thor ont visité le Canada, Tony et Pepper se sont (encore) disputés puis réconciliés, Clint et Natasha ont passé deux jours au Shield avant de revenir aussi exténués qu'après une mission d'un mois (Fury avait sans aucun doute augmenté la difficulté de leurs entraînements.) et les autres sont restés à la Tour Stark. Bref, rien de bien intéressant. Mais bien que ces quatre jours ne servent à rien dans l'avancée de l'histoire, le jour qui les suivait était très important pour un certain soldat.

Au petit matin du lundi 22 octobre, Bruce descendit les escaliers, les yeux moins cernés que d'habitude. Fait assez ironique puisqu'il devait ça au projet secret de Tony qui avait explosé, lui permettant de se coucher plus tôt. Quand il passa la porte du laboratoire, son attention se porta tout de suite sur la jeune femme qui dormait sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur le clavier. L'écran était d'ailleurs entièrement composé des lettres "x, q, a" répétées en boucle. Darcy portait sa blouse blanche qui lui donnait l'air d'une "vraie scientifique" selon ses propres dires. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures, Jane avait stipulé que c'était trop dangereux. Le pauvre Steve n'avait pas été la seule victime des ballerines volantes. De toute façon, le sol étant lavé tous les jours, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle aimait la sensation de gèle qu'elle ressentait en marchant pieds nus sur le carrelage. En s'approchant d'elle, Bruce vit qu'elle avait mis ses lunettes noires et s'était fait un chignon (qui ne ressemblait plus à rien maintenant mais passons). La chercheuse avait vraiment tout fait pour paraître sérieuse. Etrangement, Darcy se préoccupait beaucoup de son apparence, même quand elle était seule. Vu sa tenue, elle devait travailler sur quelque chose d'important. Banner resta quelques instants à la regarder dormir. Elle paraissait si paisible. On était loin de la Folle-lanceuse-de-chaussures-et-tazeuse-de-dieux. Il écoutait sa respiration lente qui faisait voler une mèche traînant devant ses yeux. L'éternel mascara qu'elle portait tous les jours faisait ressortir ses grands yeux qui restaient superbes, même clos. Sa paire de Jean's était tâchée. Le verre de café Starbuck qui gisait à terre en était apparemment la cause. Elle n'était pas maladroite mais la maladresse en personne ! Finalement, Bruce se dit qu'il n'allait pas la laisser finir sa nuit comme ça et que la mémoire de l'ordi allait bientôt imploser à force de "x, q, a". Il caressa sa joue pour tenter de la réveiller mais elle ne bougea pas. De toute façon, pourquoi la réveiller ? Il passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos pour la soulever. Elle était légère, étonnant. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de sa force sous forme humaine, il ne portait que des enfants en Argentine, les adultes étant, la plupart du temps, trop malades pour être déplacés. Il la déposé sur le canapé du labo (après avoir débarrassé quelques babioles qui moisissaient là depuis un siècle). Elle avait la marque du clavier imprimée sur la joue. Quand il lui tourna le dos, il eu l'impression qu'elle prononça son nom. Mais ce n'était de toute évidence qu'une impression.

Quand Darcy ouvrit les yeux, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière trop blanche du labo. Elle referma les yeux et se contenta d'écouter :

« Elle dort encore.

- ...

- Pourquoi ?

- ...

- Maintenant ? Mais j'ai des choses à faire ici et c'est so...

- ...

- D'accord, j'arrive Tony. »

_*bruit de téléphone qu'on raccroche*_

« Steve ?

- Hum ?

- Si elle se réveille pendant que tu es encore là, dis-lui qu'elle heure il est.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle va être désorientée. C'est toujours pareil. Si tu la laisses dans l'ignorance, elle va aller prendre son petit déjeuner sans remarquer qu'il fait nuit.

- D'accord.

- Bon. Tony va me tuer si je ne le retrouve pas tout de suite.

- Pas de problème. »

Quelques secondes après la fermeture de la porte, Darcy sentit qu'on remontait une couverture sur ses épaules (tiens, mais qui avait mis cette couverture ici ?). Le soldat resta un moment à croupis/à genoux/assis sur le sol, à côté d'elle. Vu que ses yeux étaient fermés, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre mais il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il la regarde. Finalement, il se releva mais quelque chose attrapa son poigner.

« Steve, quelle heure il est ?

- 19 heures.

- Merci. Steve ?

- Oui ?

- Merci pour la couverture et pour le café que tu t'apprêtes à me faire.

- De rien. »

La brune n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais elle était prête à parier son Ipod que le soldat souriait. Ce dernier monta les escaliers et courut lui chercher un café. Oui, Darcy savait que la couverture était de Steve. Premièrement, Bruce n'était pas fichu de trouver le micro-ondes dans la cuisine, même s'il était devant ses yeux. Alors les couvertures qui se trouvaient dans DES PLACARDS, c'était mission impossible. Deuxièmement, il n'était pas frileux (vraiment pas) donc, pour lui, dormir avec une couverture au mois d'octobre équivalait à mettre une combinaison de ski au mois d'Août. Et troisièmement, elle n'en avait pas quand il l'avait portée puis couchée sur le canapé. Bien sûr qu'elle était réveillée ! Seulement, fainéante comme elle l'était, Darcy était passée maître en l'art du demi sommeil. Pourquoi relever la tête quand vous pouvez rester lovée dans les bras de votre scientifique préféré ? Avoir prononcé le nom de Bruce ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle devait déjà s'être rendormie. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de s'endormir avec l'odeur de Bruce Banner et de se réveiller avec celle de Steve Rogers ? Rien. A part un jet privé, bien sûr.

Le bruit familier de la porte codée qui s'ouvre précéda l'arrivée de Steve, le café et...

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Mon carnet à croquis.

- Tu dessines ? Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

- Je peux voir.

- Pas encore, je n'ai pas fini.

- Et tu dessines quoi ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- Vous jouez les mystérieux monsieur Rogers ?

- On dirait bien mademoiselle Lewis. »

Le sourire complice qu'ils échangèrent leur était devenu étrangement familier. Aucun d'eux n'aurait su depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient. Le temps avait passé si vite. Ils avaient pourtant l'impression de se connaître depuis des années. Darcy savait que Steve rougissait facilement, surtout lorsqu'on le complimentait. (Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'il rougissait deux fois plus quand **elle** le complimentait.) Elle savait également qu'il avait aimé une femme nommée Peggy avant d'être congelé et que celle-ci était maintenant retraitée. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas la revoir car il se devait de l'oublier, autant pour elle que pour lui. Après tout, elle avait un mari, des enfants et une petite fille. Ça, tous les Avengers and cie le savaient. Mais elle était la seule à savoir que la principale raison de la distance qu'il mettait entre elle et lui était sa propre douleur. Cela lui ferait trop mal de la revoir tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait jamais réellement là. Sa Peggy avait disparu. Il voulait passer à autre chose et peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son regard lorsqu'il lui avait avoué cela. Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans ses yeux trop bleus. Bien sûr, la jeune femme avait gâché ce moment d'émotion en explosant de rire et en serrant dans ses bras un Captain totalement abasourdi. « Tu trouveras quelqu'un, tu es trop génial pour rester seul. La plupart des femmes parcourraient la Terre rien que pour te voir. Et qui sait, peut-être que celle qu'il te faut est plus proche que tu ne le penses. En tout cas, elle arrivera bientôt. Crois moi. » _(Bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas trébuché en voulant faire un câlin à Steve de sorte qu'il étaient tous les deux à terre mais qu'elle semblait s'en soucier autant que de on premier rhume. Absolument pas !)_ Lui savait qu'elle était intelligente mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Pour elle, elle était inutile. Pourtant, Banner affirmait qu'elle avait (de manière légèrement dangereuse) considérablement accéléré ses recherches. C'était elle qui avait proposé à Tony leurs "projet secret" même si elle n'était pas au courant. C'était encore elle qui avait appris au soldat les multiples usages d'Internet, du lecteur Blu-Ray, de l'Ipod ou encore de la machine à café Senseo. Il savait également qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas déranger la jeune femme durant la lecture de ses mangas, ou une partie de Sims 3 sous peine de dures représailles. Et il était le seul à savoir que ce même génie avait quitté sa famille pour aller à l'université et souffrait de l'absence de son frère. Oui, ils se connaissaient vraiment très bien. Aussi, Darcy comprit tout de suite que le dessin en cours de réalisation était spécial. Il avait cette lueur dans son regard qui criait : "J'ai quelque chose à cacher !" Elle aurait pu le torturer mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dévoile son oeuvre mais la vision de son écran plein de "w, q, a" lui rappela qu'elle avait du travail. La veille, elle avait terminé le programme. Il suffisait maintenant d'enlever les trois lettres répétée une bonne centaine de fois et de lancer son bébé à la conquête de Jarvis. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire (ou l'écrire), elle fut assise sur son tabouret, le doigt sur la touche "Enter" et le café téléporté de la tasse à son estomac. 3... 2... 1... Enter ! La lumière clignota et une nouvelle image apparu sur l'écran : les caméras de toute la maison ! Il y en avait dans le labo ! Et devant la porte de sa chambre ! Tony allait regretter de l'avoir invitée chez lui. Après qu'elle ait découvert "The Secret Project". Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait aucune caméra dans les ateliers personnels du milliardaire, donc aucun moyen de découvrir ce qu'il trafiquait ainsi. Mais son bébé lui avait donné un contrôle presque total sur l'IA. Elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Mais elle était étourdie. Elle avait oublié un élément. Et il s'appelait Steve.

« Je suppose que tu as une bonne explication.

- C'est... Euh... Pour... Pour voir où cet idiot de milliardaire soi-disant philanthrope a collé ses caméras. Il y en a une devant ma chambre ! Et une derrière toi ! Heureusement, elle est trop haute pour voir les écrans parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si... Oh, Steve ne dis rien, je t'en prie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.

- Merciiiiiiiii ! »

Elle sauta au cou du blond en manquant de le faire tomber. Steve porta alors son regard sur sa montre puis sur son carnet. Il courut jusqu'à la table la plus proche et griffonna quelque chose que Darcy devina comme être des ombres ou ce genre de trucs qu'on vous apprend en cours d'Arts plastiques mais qu'elle oubliait aussitôt sortie de la salle de cours. Les yeux azur fixèrent de nouveau la montre. Il s'écoula une minute, puis deux. Peut-être trois. Enfin, il releva la tête et sourit à la brune en lui tendant le dessin :

« Joyeux Anniversaire Darcy ! 22 octobre à 19h15. Pile à l'heure. »

Le dessin représentait une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux brillants. Elle souriait. C'était si bien fait que la chercheuse s'attendait presque à voir le croquis s'animer. Cette femme était tellement belle qu'elle mis un certain temps à se rendre compte que c'était elle. Steve l'avait dessinée.

« Woaw ! Merci, c'est... C'est superbe mais tu m'as dessinée bien plus belle que je ne le suis en réalité.

- C'est faux, tu es très belle.

- Lol. T'as pas du bien regarder. »

Elle mis le dessin à côté de son visage. C'était vrai que son chignon défait, ses mèches volant dans tous les sens, son mascara transformé en poussière noire sur ses joues et sa blouse mal boutonnée contrastaient avec les cheveux disciplinés et le visage parfait du cadeau. Mais Steve préférait mille fois la fille aux airs de savant fou qui se tenait devant lui à la beauté tracée sur le papier.

« Justement, on sort ce soir. Si tu veux, il te reste dix minutes pour filer te changer.

- T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt !

- Ça n'aurait plus été une surprise si je te l'avais dit.

- Gnagnagna ! Tu m'en diras tant. »

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et revint sur ses pats pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du soldat maintenant couleur tomate.

« Encore merci pour le dessin ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**2000 vues les gars, je vous aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiime ! J'écris la suite au moment où vous lisez ça, si elle n'est pas encore postée ;). Franchement, vous êtes géniaux, vous me donnez la pêche ! C'est long mais il ne se passe rien... Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux poster la soirée en deux chapitres qu'en un seul très long. Au moins vous avez ça pour patienter. Vous verez, à un moment j'ai eu envie de décrire ce que faisait chaque perso et ça c'est transformé en énormes paragraphes hors-sujet, sorry...**

.

* * *

.

« QUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII ?! »

Ce fut la réaction de Darcy quand Tony lui appris qu'une fête était organisée pour son anniversaire. Elle qui pensait avoir été discrète se retrouvait enfermée dans sa chambre avec Jane et Pepper qui la traitaient comme une poupée. Les deux femmes lui avaient fait essayer une bonne douzaine de tenues mais aucune ne leur convenait. Pourtant la chercheuse avait adoré le jean noir et la veste en cuir, autant que la robe violette qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Là, elle commençait à avoir peur parce que les jupes se raccourcissaient dangereusement. Natasha avait abandonné au bout d'un quart d'heure, ne se sentant plus la force de contenir ses fous rires. Ce qui n'avait pas rassuré la brune... Heureusement pour elle, la voix de Tony criant sur le chauffeur fit diversion et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec sa robe violette. Nan mais oh ! Elle pouvait au moins choisir ses vêtements ! En plus la robe venait de Stark (même si Pepper avait du la choisir) et elle avait l'habitude de toujours porter les cadeaux qu'on lui offrait. Sauf les horribles robes à fleurs que sa grand-mère lui donnait chaque année, ça s'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et ne la jugez pas ! Vous n'avez pas vu à quoi ressemblaient ces soi-disant robes.

« On peut y aller ! »

C'était vrai qu'elle aurait pu faire un effort mais elle adorait ses ballerines et apprendre à marcher avec des talons n'était pas sa priorité. Encore une fois -parce qu'il aimait être le centre de l'attention, bien évidemment- Tony garda leur destination secrète. Dans la limousine, Darcy perdit son sourire durant quelques secondes. Banner n'était pas là. Le Shield l'avait appelé la veille et il n'était pas revenu. Sur le coup, elle aurait bien troqué cette soirée contre une nuit de travail avec Bruce. Mais ce qui était bien avec les Avengers, c'était qu'ils ne vous laissaient pas longtemps ruminer vos soucis. Aussi, quand Steve tenta d'empêcher Stark de détruire la voiture avec son nouveau dispositif à peine défaillant, elle reporta vite son attention sur le présent.

« Attention Jaaaaaaane !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Tony je vais te tuer !

- Je crois que vous exagérez un peu mademoiselle Roumanoff. Ce n'est pas si gra...

- Ton truc a faillit me cramer les cheveux espèce de...

- Du calme...

- Ne t'en mêle pas Steve, ça vaut mieux.

- Mais Darcy, ils vont s'entretuer !

- Tasha...

- Laisse-moi lui régler son compte. Génie mon oeil !

- Tasha arrête tu...

- Clint ! T'es de quel côté ? »

Vous venez d'avoir un bref aperçut de ce qui arriva durant le trajet. Heureusement pour tout le monde, les cheveux de l'espionne étaient intacts. Finalement, ils sortirent de la voiture le sourire aux lèvres. Surtout Thor et Pepper qui n'avaient pas pris part à la dispute, préférant rire dans leur coin. Maintenant Darcy comprenait comment elle arrivait à supporter Tony : elle prenait ses crises à la rigolade. Sur le coup, Darcy la regarda avec admiration parce que, pour elle, vivre avec quelqu'un comme ça c'était être suicidaire. Déjà que c'était difficile de ne pas lui mettre de baffes quand Bruce n'était pas là pour la retenir. Bruce... Encore. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Ah oui ! Elle n'avait toujours pas dit à Jane que son programme était prêt ! Elles allaient sûrement pouvoir le tester le lendemain. Malheureusement, Darcy ne tenait pas aussi bien que Bruce et Tony alors il était hors de question d'essayer de les surprendre ce soir, elle allait faire foirer tout leur plan ! Admirez tous une chose : elle savait qu'elle était maladroite et l'assumait. Quand même, ça mérite des applaudissements ! Elle sourit en pensant à lui. Son programme, son bébé, celui qui était venu à bout de Jarvis au bout de quatre jours de travail non-stop. Il fallait qu'elle le dise à Jane ! Mais devant les autres, ce n'était pas prudent... Elle inspecta un peu la foule.

Steve insistait pour donner un pourboire au conducteur alors que celui-ci affirmait que "Monsieur Anthony Stark" c'était occupé de tout. Parfois, Darcy avait du mal à croire que le capitaine était aussi gentil naturellement. Pourtant, elle VIVAIT carrément avec lui. Cette facette de sa personnalité était trop... Ben trop gentille. Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça sans raison ! Même avec la meilleur des éducations, tous le monde avait des défauts. De temps en temps, elle imaginait les pires raisons pour qu'il soit ainsi. Ses parents avaient été sauvagement assassinés ? On l'avait traumatisé à force de dire que le Père Noël ne venait pas pour les méchants garçons ? Une mamie aigrie l'avait frappé avec sa canne parce qu'il avait accroché un réveil sur son chat ? Son père était un tueur sanguinaire ? Ou pire, il avait lui-même tué quelqu'un de sang froid et s'en voulait à vie ? Ou bien, c'était juste la personnalité de Steve... Ouais, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films, il était gentil et puis c'est tout.

Tony essayait de faire comprendre à Steve que c'était SON chauffeur et que, pas conséquent, il n'avait pas besoin de pourboire. En plus, ce devait être l'un des chauffeurs les plus riches du pays. Pour finir, Tony s'approcha de Steve pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Etrangement, Darcy cru entendre son nom. Mais ce n'était que son imagination, n'est-ce pas ? Après ça, Steve ne parla plus au chauffeur et la voiture s'en alla. Les deux héros étaient plus proches qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. D'accord, ils se disputaient souvent. Mais, et c'était flagrant, ils s'adoraient. Tony connaissait bien Steve et réciproquement. Bordel, tout le monde le voyait alors pourquoi n'acceptaient-ils pas qu'on dise qu'ils étaient amis ? Ce mot était si horrible que ça ?

Thor était... Fidèle à lui-même. Vu son regard, il devait être en pleine réflexion sur la signification du mot pourboire ou un autre mystère incroyable de cette planète si compliquée.

Natasha et Clint étaient calmes mais souriaient. C'était déjà mieux que leur visage froid habituel. Darcy ne pouvait jamais les séparer. Quand elle en regardait un, elle regardait l'autre aussi. Ils étaient si similaires comme s'ils avaient vécu les mêmes événements horribles... D'accord, elle se faisait encore des films. C'était vrai qu'avoir le même boulot d'assassin et d'espion, dans la même agence, d'avoir approximativement le même âge, de sortir à peu près ensemble et d'avoir tous les deux sauvé la Terre n'aurait jamais pu suffire à les faire se ressembler, il fallait qu'il y ait un drame ! Les mangas, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Surtout Détective Conan. Il y a tout le temps des drames impossibles là-dedans. Comme dans Supernatural d'ailleurs. Et Torchwood. Et Doctor Who. Et Sherlock. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne regardait pas de stupides séries américaines bêtes, joyeuses et sans meurtres ?

Pepper en avait fini avec le mode "habilleuse de la poupée Darcy" et semblait bien plus sérieuse. C'était étrange de la voir changer ainsi. Naturellement, elle était si calme mais parfois, elle devenait une vraie boule d'énergie. La chercheuse était sûre, sans savoir comment, que Tony avait tout de suite vu cette facette de Pepper. Après tout, ils se ressemblaient assez. Ils avaient tous deux une façade, un masque. D'ailleurs, ça semblait être le cas de pas mal d'Avengers. Etre les sauveurs de la Terre impliquait des sacrifices et des conséquences que la brune préférait garder secrets. Après tout, c'était bien la dernière chose dont ses colocataires héroïques avaient besoin : de la pitié.

« Alors, vous venez manger ? »

A ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers Tony qui entrait déjà dans...

« Jean Georges ? Le Jean Georges ?! Là où ils font de la bouffe française ?! »

Sans relever la délicatesse des propos de Darcy, Tony acquiesça. La brune n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'habitude de manger dans ce genre d'établissements. Vu sa paye, elle traînait plutôt dans les fast-food et Starbucks Coffee. Jean Georges, c'était autre chose. Et dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans un hôtel 5 étoiles... "Pauvre fille, pensa le milliardaire. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate."

« Une table pour huit.

- Vous avez réservé ?

- Comme si j'avais besoin de réserver.

- Nous ne prenons que sur réservation.

- Mais je suis Iron M...

- Nous avons réservé. Potts avec deux T.

- Tu as réservé ?

- Oui.

- A **ton** nom ?

- Oui. »

Starck eu un regard entendu. Pepper l'étonnait toujours, même après tout ce temps. C'était mignon à voir. Darcy s'attarda longtemps sur la décoration. Tout était si... si... si doré. En fait, tous les meubles avaient au moins une touche d'or que ce soit sur les poignées ou les angles. Même les nappes blanches étaient brodées de fils doré. Bref, il y avait beaucoup de doré. Quand arriva le moment de commander, la brune hésita cinq bonnes minutes avant de demander la même chose que Jane. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas le mot "escargot" ou "huître" dedans, ça lui allait.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Heureusement, comme c'était son anniversaire, personne n'a fait de remarque. Mais bon... Finir son repas une demi-heure après les autres, c'est un peu abusé. Seulement, c'était tellement bon ! Elle n'avait jamais mangé de plats de ce genre. Son quotidien se résumait aux plats micro-ondes et à la cuisine italienne de base. Là, pas de pâtes ni de sauce tomate. Elle avait mangé du poisson, des légumes, de la purée, du steak, du fromage, du pain, de la soupe, une dame blanche, des profiteroles et une île flottante. De quoi la caller pendant une semaine.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

.

* * *

.

**Une review, please. Même si ce n'est qu'un mot, même si vous n'avez pas de compte, même si vous ne parlez pas français, ça fait toujours plaisir :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je voulais aller jusqu'à la fin de la soirée mais c'est déjà long et j'ai des devs, désolée... Merci à Bizoz que je ne peux pas MP et à Elodie, toujours fidèle. Les reviews ça me donne le sourire, vous pouvez pas imaginer. C'est pire qu'une vidéo de James Bond et Silva ou un bon Johnlock. Alors vraiment merci à tous ceux qui review même si je leur ai déjà dit plusieurs fois x) Et merci à ceux qui follow et ceux qui fav. Ma mère arrive, bisou ! Et bonne lecture :).**

**! Spoiler ! : Bruce est de retour ! xD**

.

* * *

.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On est pressée mademoiselle Lewis ? Ça m'étonnerais que tu puisses encore te lever avec tout ce que tu as ingurgité...

- Tony ! »

En fait, Darcy ne fut pas la seule à crier le nom du génie milliardaire. Les voix de Pepper, Jane, Steve et Natasha résonnèrent dans le restaurant, attirant l'attention de tous les clients. Ce fut le moment que Tony choisit pour commencer à... Chanter happy birthday. Fort. Trop fort. Devant tout le monde. Et quand Tony Stark chante, tout le monde chante. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser à quel point Darcy voulait disparaître. Enfin, la honte passa et elle sourit pendant que la douce voix de Thor se faisait entendre par-dessus toutes les autres même s'il ne connaissait pas les paroles, ce qui donna un résultat assez étrange. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui faire découvrir le champagne...

« Donc, on va où ? »

Je tiens à dire que son but n'étais absolument pas de sortir du restaurant très vite et si possible avant que les paparazzis ne trouvent la nouvelle amie d'Iron Man très intéressante. Franchement, vous me croyez, non ?

« Tu vas voir.

- Ça te tuerais de me le dire pour une fois ?

- Non, mais j'aime te mettre en colère.

- Tu aimes aussi le lancer de ballerine ?

- Le quoi ?

- Demande à Steve. »

Sur ces mots, Darcy prit Jane par le bras (oui, c'était son anniversaire donc Thor pouvait la lui laisser) et sorti du restaurant, Clint et Natasha sur leurs talons. Quand tout le monde fut dehors, la limousine arrivait déjà au bout de la rue. La chercheuse sourit en voyant Stark questionner le soldat, lui-même à la limite du fou rire. Bon, Tony était bon à ce jeu. Il réussi à faire parler Steve avant d'entrer dans la voiture et ce fut à son tour de rire. Au moins, ils arrivèrent avec le sourire et aucune menace ne fusa entre les espions et le milliardaire. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était surtout autour dudit milliardaire que les objets comme les insultes fusaient. Pourtant, il arrivait toujours à redonner le sourire aux habitants de la Tour Stark. Oui, il était fort ce Tony. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Ok, peut-être sous la torture mais fallait être gravement fêlé pour torturer quelqu'un pour ça !

« On est arrivés ! »

Darcy réagit en plusieurs étapes. D'abord, elle chercha le bâtiment où ils devraient éventuellement se rendre. Ensuite, elle regarda droit devant elle et resta un moment sans bouger, la bouche grande ouverte. Finalement, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et sautant dans les bras de Jane parce qu'elle était la plus proche. Et aussi qu'elle aurait étranglé n'importe d'autre. Jane avait eu le souffle coupé assez souvent pour savoir qu'elle devait repousser Darcy avant de devenir rouge, chose que Steve n'aurait jamais faite. Bref, ils étaient à la plage. Darcy n'avait jamais été à la plage. Etant enfant, elle vivant en pleine ville au milieu du continent. Ses parents étant si sédentaires qu'ils ne voulaient même pas aller la voir si elle partait pour New York (ce qu'elle a fait), la brune n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'océan. Depuis la Tour, on voyait l'Atlantique mais seulement de loin. Là, c'était différent. Et elle adorait ça.

D'abord, Tony amena la bande à un bar de plage. Là-bas, il eut l'idée d'imiter Thor.

« Ce breuvage est délicieux. UN AUTRE ! »

Heureusement, le verre s'écrasa dans le sable. Après ça, tout le monde s'amusa à imiter tout le monde, Tony étant le plus présent. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Darcy d'être parodiée, elle trouva la prestation de Natasha malheureusement très ressemblante :

« Mon IPOOOOOOOOOOOD ! Qui a vu mon Ipod ? Bruuuuuuuuuuce ! Où t'as foutu mon Ipooooooooood ? Oh, Tony, si c'est toi tu va avoir droit au lancé de ballerine ! Ah zut. Il était dans ma poche. »

Oui, c'était très ressemblant.

« Darcyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Ressemblant au point que tous trouvèrent du premier coup. La prochaine fois, elle vérifierait sa poche en premier. Mais c'était ce qu'elle c'était dit les trois dernières fois. Comme quoi, elle n'obéissait ni aux autres, ni à elle-même.

« Bon, c'est mon tour. »

Elle plaça ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et baissa la tête, toujours assise sur sa chaise. Ses doigts tapaient sur un ordinateur invisible.

« Nan, j'ai pas faim. Tony, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim. Mais arrête ! Pose ça, tu veux. Tony ! »

Elle remonta ses lunettes avec un doigt et passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« D'aaaaacord. Mon petit Tony d'amour, tu veux qu'on fasse de la science ensemble ? On descend à la cave s'occuper de ton nouveau projet ultrasecret ?

- Hum, je crois que c'est moi.

- T'as enfin décidé de te montrer, toi. J'ai faillit attendre.

- Désolé.

- Bruce, c'était de l'humour. Je croyais que Tony avait fini de te familiariser avec ça. »

Elle offrit un sourire franc au scientifique. Le sien était moins prononcé, plus timide. "Craquant... pensa-t-elle. Waw ! Calme-toi Darcy. Décidément, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool..." Ils continuèrent un moment, Bruce imita parfaitement Tony. Heureusement, aucun des deux génies ne remarqua son allusion au projet secret qu'elle cherchait désespérément à dévoiler. Ou ils le cachaient bien. Il était près de minuit quand la musique devint plus forte. Darcy n'était pas très douée de se côté-là mais en regardant les danseurs, ça avait l'air d'un slow ou quelque chose du genre. Pas son style. D'accord, elle ne savait pas danser ça. Le slow classique, c'était dans ses cordes mais tourner, s'éloigner, se rapprocher, c'était autre chose. Thor (Ai-je oublié de vous dire qu'il avait une allure d'enfer en costume noir ?) invita Jane à danser. C'était vraiment trop mignon. Ou le verre de Darcy était trop alcoolisé. La brune se surpris à regarder vers Natasha et Clint mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir bouger de leur siège.

« Non, pas ici...

- Pepper.

- Tony, non tu...

- Pepper.

- Ah, d'accord... »

Donc on avait deux couples super héro/super copine sur la piste, accompagnés de six autres inconnus. Mais c'était quand même Thor et Jane les plus mignons. Là, il se passa un truc auquel Darcy ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Steve, devant elle, la main tendue. Elle ignorait si c'était la fatigue, l'alcool ou la surprise qui l'empêchèrent de réagir avant que Natasha ne lui mette un coup de coude dans les côtes. Nan, mais quelle idée ! Elle, danser ? C'était... C'était... Ben c'était trop bizarre. D'accord, elle dansait dans sa chambre quand elle était toute seule avec son Ipod à fond dans ses oreilles mais de là à danser en public, avec Steve, sur cette musique bizarre. Mais pourquoi, si elle avait tant de raisons pour rester assise, se retrouvait-elle au milieu de la piste en bois, ses bras autour du cou de Steve ? Bordel, ce gars avait trop d'influence sur elle. Mais comment dire non à ces magnifiques yeux bleus ? Et pourquoi cette foutue musique accélérait ?

« Wawawawawa ! »

C'est tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de la brune quand son cavalier la fit basculer en arrière. Quand elle remonta et que son cerveau se réactiva par la même occasion, elle vit le grand sourire de Steve et en oublia presque qu'elle ne savait pas danser. Heureusement, il la portait presque ce qui l'empêcha de trébucher et de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air comme une idiote, sa jolie robe violette pleine de sable. Une fois la chanson finie, Darcy retrouva sa chaise avec un apparent soulagement comme on retrouve son lit après marathon. Durant une bonne heure, ils restèrent là à boire, grignoter, danser. Darcy fut entraînée une nouvelle fois sur la piste, par Tony cette fois. Il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer ses piètres capacités de danseuse et elle lui répondit en tirant la langue, excellent exemple de maturité. Pepper fit danser Clint, puis Bruce. Natasha resta insensible aux demandes du milliardaire sous le regard amusé des autres comparses. Surtout de Clint. Steve adorait danser, et ça se voyait. Ce fut le seul à réussir à tirer la rousse de sa chaise pour aller sur la piste. Oui, même Tasha ne pouvait résister au grands yeux bleus. Finalement, la chercheuse et l'espionne restèrent le plus longtemps au bar à commander des jus de fruit parce que si elle avaient bu la même quantité de liquide, mais en alcool, elles seraient tombées ivres mortes longtemps avant la fin de la soirée.

Ils marchèrent ensuite sur la plage, la plupart pieds nus, l'eau montant jusqu'aux chevilles pour Darcy et Bruce qui restait à côté d'elle. La brune marcha plusieurs fois sur des coquillages. La cinquième fois, elle sursauta et faillit tomber dans l'eau mais Bruce la rattrapa, la main droite enserrant la taille de la scientifique, l'autre tenant son épaule. Au lieu de la remettre sur ses pieds, il resta ainsi un moment. Sans réelle raison, Darcy rougit. La pénombre cacha néanmoins la couleur de ses joues. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle avait avancé sa main droite pour se tenir à Bruce quand elle s'était sentie tomber en arrière. Ses doigts agrippaient toujours sa chemise. Son regard ne voulait pas quitter les grands yeux bruns du chercheur. Elle se sentait bien ainsi, en sécurité. Pourtant, elle tenait sur ses talons et menaçait à tout moment de faire un bain à l'eau salée. Comme vous pouvez vous y attendre, notre cher Stark ruina ce moment :

« Oh, les amoureux ! Faut le dire si vous voulez qu'on vous laisse ! »

Maintenant, elle avait une raison de rougir. Ce n'était sûrement pas la même que deux minutes plus tôt mais, si on la voyait sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, elle pourrait expliquer la couleur de ses joues. Darcy se mit debout et marcha plus (trop) vite afin de rattraper les autres, laissant Bruce un peu en arrière. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Steve. Ce n'était sûrement que son imagination mais elle cru voir quelque chose de différent sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi... Aussi gentil que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas de la haine, plutôt, de la jalousie ? Nan, c'était impossible. Steve, jaloux ? Et jaloux de quoi ? Non, elle avait juste imaginé ça.

.

* * *

.

**Une review ? Promis, le prochain chapitre couvrira plusieurs jours ;).**


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai une semaine de retard, je suis tellement désolée ! Le truc c'est qu'il y a eu le Brevet Blanc (j'avais oublié) plus un contrôle de Physique. Noël approchant, j'ai eu encore moins de temps. Bref, je vous embête avec ma vie sans importance.**

* * *

Natasha et Clint avaient une chambre un étage au-dessous de celles des autres. Comprenez bien qu'ils avaient chacun leur chambre côtes à côtes. Donc, à priori, personne n'aurait du entendre le cris qui provenait de la chambre de l'espionne, à part son collègue. Seulement, Darcy avait décidé de descendre au labo en pleine nuit. Instinctivement, elle sortit de la pièce pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Cachée dans la pénombre, Clint ne la vit pas lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Natasha et s'assit sur son lit.

« Chuuuuuuut. Je suis là. C'était où ?

- M... Moscou.

- C'est qu'un cauchemar Tasha. Tu n'es pas allée à Moscou depuis quoi ? Dix ans ?

- Neuf. »

Clint sourit devant la précision de la rousse. Il replaça une mèche qui cachait son beau visage et la prit dans ses bras. Les mains de Natasha s'accrochaient au T-shirt de l'assassin, froissant le tissu, mais Clint ne broncha pas. Darcy du s'approcher pour entendre la suite de leur conversation :

« Ça va ?

- Ouais.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Barton.

- C'est bon, tu vas bien.

- T'es trop con.

- Sympa. Je te laisse toute seule la prochaine fois.

- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

- Manipulatrice.

- Profiteur.

- Juste un peu alors. »

La voix de Natasha se faisait de plus en plus sûre, à l'instar de son sourire. Elle redevenait petit à petit celle qu'on avait l'habitude de voir à la Tour. Clint était le seul qui l'avait déjà vue pleurer. La chercheuse, dans le noir, n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas sentie les larmes chaudes mouiller son épaule comme l'agent, elle n'avait jamais vu le sang de la rousse sur ses main, regardé la vie la quitter lentement puis ses joues reprendre des couleurs sur son lit d'hôpital. Barton était le seul à l'avoir vu et c'était mieux comme ça.

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

Darcy n'entendit pas de réponse mais ce devait être un oui puisque la porte se referma alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

De peur d'être découverte, la brune ne bougea pas avant d'entendre la respiration régulière de Natasha. Alors qu'elle redescendait les escaliers, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle devrait rapidement se rapprocher de la rousse si elle voulait être demoiselle d'honneur. Il faisait chaud dans le labo.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Couvre-toi !

- Hein ? »

Bruce tournait le dos à sa collègue qui soupira et ferma sa blouse blanche. Mais il faisait vraiment chaud ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle était à poils, elle avait des sous-vêtements, quand même !

« C'est bon ?

- Oui.

- ...

- J'arrivais pas à ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Tu n'avais qu'à demander à Jarvis de baisser la température.

- Je l'ai... J'y avais pas pensé.

- Tu as encore passé la nuit ici ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Tu me lances ta chaussure si je dis oui ?

- Y a des chances.

- Sinon, que faisais-tu ?

- Travail.

- Plus précisément ?

- Secret.

- Et en activant la fonction "phrases" ?

- Merci.

- Quoi ?

- Le cadeau que t'as derrière ton dos depuis tout à l'heure, c'est pour moi ?

- Hum, oui. »

Darcy ferma l'onglet "Teenagers - My Chemical Romance" même si elle avait déjà coupé le son et se mit debout devant Bruce. Pour une fois, elle avait ses ballerines aux pieds. Il lui mit le paquet dans les mains. Cubique, bien emballé (sûrement fait directement au magasin), plutôt léger. Elle déchira le papier et ne put retenir un cri de joie quand elle eu dans les mains un nouvel Ipod, violet ! Non seulement il avait remarqué qu'elle n'en avait plus depuis que Tony avait détruit le dernier mais en plus, il était de la couleur préférée.

Deuxième choc lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'une dizaine de chansons étaient déjà enregistrées dont huit de MCR. Elle rougit en pensant que Bruce devait être la personne qui la connaissait la mieux sur Terre. Et sur Asgard. Même s'il avait du rechercher les titres dans l'historique de son ordinateur, l'entendre chanter faux "They're gonna clean up your looks... gnagneuhgnagneuhgnagna... So darken your clothes... gnagna violent POSE ! gnagnagna But not ME !", avait du marquer son esprit. Non, Darcy ne ferait pas X-factor.

Sans réfléchir, la scientifique sauta au cou du brun, sa main droite s'emmêlant dans des boucles noires. Elle était rouge comme pas possible mais sourit à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Bruce, d'abord étonné, enserra la taille de la jeune femme. La surprise avait fait naître un éclair vert dans ses yeux. Il sourit de soulagement à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Oui, ils n'avaient aucune autre raison de sourire, n'est-ce pas. Darcy senti que cela durait trop longtemps pour un "merci" mais elle avait peur à l'idée de ne plus sentir ses mains dans son dos. Elle senti que le brun venait de prendre une douche ce qui n'était pas son cas... Elle y penserait plus tard.

« Je vais finir par m'endormir dans tes bras.

- Ça va devenir une habitude de me prendre pour un oreiller ?

- Tu fais un très bon oreiller. Et je n'étais pas endormie hier, je me reposais les yeux. »

Ils rirent tous les deux. A regret, Darcy lâcha le scientifique pour retourner à son ordinateur, ses nouveaux écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Assis à côté d'elle, Bruce la regardait travailler en fredonnant l'une des chansons qu'il avait mises dans l'Ipod. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle s'appelait "A Thousand Years".

* * *

« Je les vois ! »

Darcy et Jane avaient profité d'un moment d'absence de Bruce (Il devait se rendre au Shield de toute urgence.) pour tester le programme. Grâce à Jarvis, Darcy pouvait tracer tous les humanoïdes présents dans la Tour. Humanoïdes parce que Thor était Asgardien, Tony à moitié robot, Steve surhumain et Fury (car il était là) était en réalité un pirate venu du futur pour détruire le monde tel que nous le connaissons grâce à son oeil bionique de Terminator. Bien sûr, seule Darcy le savait. Jane se plaça à côté de son amie pour regarder l'écran.

« C'est Tony ou Steve, là ?

- Jarvis ?

- _C'est monsieur Rogers._

- Donc Tony est... Dans un mur ?

- Jane, c'est ridic... »

Darcy vérifia mais, effectivement, Tony était littéralement dans un mur. Un gros mur d'ailleurs.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre salle secrète !

- Et dire que tu as fait sciences politiques... T'as faillit gâcher ton talent.

- Arrête, je vais devenir aussi égocentrique que Stark à force !

- Steve s'approche de notre cible.

- Il m'a dit qu'il apportait son repas à Tony.

- Y a pas une caméra pas loin ?

- Si mais on ne voit pas la porte. Juste le mur.

- Dommage.

- Attends ! Je crois que le mur à bougé ! »

En effet, la cloison venait de se déplacer sur environ un mètre pour permettre à Steve de passer.

« On y ira ce soir ?

- Pas forcément. Bruce dit toujours que Tony passe ses nuits à travailler.

- Alors ?

- Alors qui veut voir le joli logiciel détecteur de signes vitaux faibles ? »

* * *

« Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui. Le logiciel est fiable. Vu la faible marge d'erreur ils sont soit endormis, soit presque morts.

- J'espère que c'est la première option.

- Ça me ferait des vacances de ne plus avoir ce voleur d'Ipod dans mes pattes. Pourquoi il ne s'en achète pas un ?

- Parce qu'il veut qu'on s'intéresse à lui. »

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le "mur", Darcy demanda gentiment à Jarvis de lui ouvrir. Elle dut activer plusieurs codes pour passer la sécurité de l'IA à la vitesse d'un gamer sur Mario Bros mais réussit tout de même à le faire s'exécuter. La plus jeune faillit lâcher son Ipad quand elle vit la fameuse "salle secrète".

On aurait dit son labo en dix fois plus moderne et surtout plus grand. Et les murs étaient gris foncé, pas blancs. Sur le coup, elle comprenait pourquoi Bruce adorait cet endroit. Heureusement, la porte s'ouvrait en silence car les deux héros étaient allongés sur un sofa au fond de la pièce. Plus précisément, Steve, qui souriait dans son sommeil, était sur le sofa, à peu près assis et Tony pratiquement sur Steve, la tête reposant sur son épaule, les jambes pendant à travers l'accoudoir et un écran transparent placé devant lui. Bruce avait raison, il passait la nuit à travailler ici au point de s'endormir sur son blondinet d'ami/serveur/oreiller. Et il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ils sont trop mignons ! Je rêve ou Tony bave ?

- Nan, tu ne rêves pas. Viens voir. »

Sans se préoccuper de savoir si son amie la suivait, Darcy se planta devant une armure. Elle ressemblait à celle d'Iron Man mais en version... Femme.

« Tu crois que c'est pour Pepper ?

- J'en sais rien mais on a un problème. »

Jane était debout devant un bureau, une fiche marquée du sceau du Shield à la main.

« OH MON DI... Désolée. C'est Loki ? Mais il est trop sexy...

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole ! Je te rappelle qu'il a faillit tuer et/ou posséder la plupart des habitants de cette Tour. Alors si tu ne veux pas que ton Bruce chéri se fasse exploser par...

- D'où tu sors ça ? C'est pas mon "Bruce chéri" comme tu dis.

- Tu préfères Steve chéri ? A part ça, ce dossier affirme que Loki n'est jamais allé à Asgard. Le Shield ne l'a toujours pas trouvé. Il faut que j'en parle à Thor.

- C'est pas Mister muscles qui devait l'emmener chez lui ?

- Apparemment c'était une sorte d'illusion ou quelque chose du genre. Tu sais que Loki est un sorcier.

- Un sorcier hyper sexy...

- Si tu veux. Bref, il ne s'est toujours pas montré mais des attaques magiques ont été détectées dans tout le pays. Et il y a un autre problème.

- T'aimes faire durer le suspense...

- Amora.

- La mayonnaise ?

- T'es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ? Amora est une magicienne, une enchanteresse pour être plus précise. Et elle semble alliée à Loki. »

Un bâillement les avertit que Tony venait de se réveiller.

* * *

« Amora est arrivée. »

Une semaine après leur découverte, les deux magiciens s'étaient montrés.

Personne n'en avait voulu aux deux chercheuses mais Tony passa trois jours entiers à améliorer Jarvis. Curieuse, Darcy avait essayé de le hacker à nouveau mais l'ordinateur a explosé.

Maintenant, elle était au QG du Shield sur sa demande. Captain America, Hawkeye et Iron Man avaient été envoyés inspecter un parc où le taux d'énergie magique était anormalement élevé et une bande d'humains ensorcelés les avaient encerclés, vite suivis par une dizaine de doubles de Loki (Ce n'étaient pas que des illusions, ceux-là pouvaient attaquer.) et une douzaine d'elfes noirs. Debout à côté de Maria Hill, Darcy suivait de près la situation, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'était que physicienne, pas super héroïne. Elle était fascinée par la façon donc Maria commandait les deux héros. Sa voix restait calme mais autoritaire. Elle, elle se mettait à crier pour n'importe quoi. L'agent était épatante.

« Capitaine, tenez bon, on vous envoie des renforts. Roumanoff, Thor et Banner sont en route. Stark, concentrez-vous sur Amora. Barton, derrière vous. Une nouvelle vague de doubles arrive. Le vrai est peut-être avec eux, la signature énergétique est forte. Les agents sont à deux rues de vous. Continuez Barton, la moitié vient d'être décimée. Visez le centre de leur formation. Les humains ont été évacués. Les ensorcelés reprennent leurs esprits loin du champ de contrôle d'Amora. La signature énergétique s'affaiblie Barton, Loki n'est pas dans le lot. Attention Capitaine, trois elfes montent vers vous et quatre chez Barton. Stark, Amora va incanter, sa magie est en ébullition. Il faut battre en retraite en attendant les renforts. Sa magie est trop forte. Capitaine, vous aussi ! Barton, reddition ! A tous les agents, rendez-vous à 100 mètres de la cible minimum. Sa magie est dévastatrice.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Tony comme ça.

- Capitaine, l'attaque pourrait être mortelle ! Stark ! Arrêtez vos enfantillages et dégagez d'ici ! Barton, deux autres derrière vous. Débarrassez-vous en et filez. Il y a une ouverture à l'Est, sans elfes. Capitaine !

- Stark à l'air d'avoir un problème. Je crois qu'il est bloqué.

- Vous devez partir. Maintenant !

- Je dois l'aider.

- Capitaine ! Stark ? Barton ? Répondez ! Capitaine ? A tous les agents dans cette zone, des pertes à déplorer ?

- On ne peut pas être sûr, madame. Les agents présents sur le site sont indétectables.

- Et les renforts ?

- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'arriver, madame.

- Et Amora ?

- La zone est enfumée, nous ne pouvons rien voir, madame. »

Darcy regardait, horrifiée, les lumières représentant le contact radio avec Steve et Tony s'éteindre lentement. C'était comme un couteau qu'on lui plantait doucement dans le ventre, puis qu'on tournait pour mieux la faire souffrir. Au tour d'elle, les appels retentissaient. Elle n'entendait plus qu'un grand bruit de fond dont quelques mots étaient compréhensibles. "Rogers... Stark... contact perdu... armure en mauvais état... Jarvis... confirmé... Barton vivant... secours... Amora... cellule spéciale... mortelle..."

Puis plus rien. Le noir. Avant de sombrer, Darcy ressentit une vive douleur à la tête.

* * *

« Tu ouvres enfin les yeux. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ? »

La voix de Bruce sembla tellement douce aux oreilles de Darcy qu'elle faillit replonger. Mais des images -et surtout des sons- lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanouies.

- Non, je parle de Tony et... Steve. »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Le dernier mot lui brûla la gorge. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, si ? Steve était immortel ! Enfin, pratiquement. Non. Elle refusait d'y croire. Steve n'était pas mort. Il allait courir vers elle et lui dire que tout va bien, qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter et, gentil comme il est, il lui demandera si elle va bien. La brune fixa Bruce dans les yeux, y cherchant des réponses. Il était anxieux, mais pas triste. Peut-être qu'il restait un espoir.

« Tony va bien, il est juste dans un coma temporaire. A priori, il devrait se réveiller demain s'il n'y a pas de complications. Clint aussi, même si ses blessures ne sont pas magiques, l'explosion l'a fait tomber de plusieurs étages. Amora est enfermée dans une cellule anti-magie. Les médecins disent qu'elle a épuisé son énergie.

- Et Steve ?

- Ses blessures sont graves.

- Il est vivant !

- Il est dans le coma mais il y a peu de chances pour qu'il se réveille. »

* * *

**Mwuhahaha ! Chapitre 10 x) Une review pour me lancer des tomates ? Ou des oeufs pourris puisque je suis en retard ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellow ! Merci à tous de me suivre et de reviewer, ça fait vraiment très plaisir. Je suis très en retard, désolée. Comme c'est les vacances, je vais écrire comme une malade, promis. J'ai trouvé comment écrire la fin pendant que j'étais au téléphone, mon pote a pas capté pourquoi j'ai crié. J'ai longtemps hésité et voilà le résultat. J'ai écouté The Scientist de Coldplay en l'écrivant, donc tout est de la faute de cette stupide chanson génialissime. En espérant que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

« Tasha ?

- Alors la Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée.

- Apparemment. »

La rousse sourit. Les risques pour Clint n'étaient pas très élevés, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. L'espionne s'inquiétait toujours trop pour lui, même si elle ne le montrait que très peu.

Clint ferma les yeux. Son corps reprenait lentement conscience et la douleur s'éveillait en même temps. Mais il respira un grand coup et reporta son attention sur Natasha. Pas question d'avoir l'air faible devant elle, pas à cause d'un stupide coma de deux jours. Il ne put cacher son sourire en la voyant ainsi, avec son jean froissé, sa veste encore ouverte et son chignon mal fait. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder dehors pour savoir qu'ils étaient en pleine nuit et que la jeune femme s'était précipitée à l'hôpital dès qu'il s'était réveillé. Parfois, elle était touchante, presque romantique. C'était rare. Mais c'était ce qui rendait ces moments si exceptionnels. L'assassin sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes. Le médecin l'avait prévenu, il serait très fatigué pendant plusieurs heures. Il rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour attraper le col de la veste de Natasha, l'attirer plus près de lui et l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Il soupira puis retomba sur son lit, endormi.

* * *

« Stark est réveillé.

- Merci M. Fury. Je préviens les autres.

- Pas la peine, Pepper. Je m'en charge. Allez le retrouver. »

C'est ainsi que Bruce s'est retrouvé à faire le tour des chambres. D'abord Darcy et Jane, puisqu'elles dormaient à l'étage, comme lui, puis Natasha et Barton. Il reçut pour toute réponse un léger grognement de l'espionne tandis qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre Clint. Ça voulait sûrement dire qu'elle irait voir Stark plus tard. Thor n'était pas à la tour, sûrement sur Asgard pour une énième supplication sur le sort de Loki. Il aimait vraiment son frère. C'était un des seuls à avoir encore une famille, le scientifique comprenait qu'il cherche à la protéger même si l'un de ses membres se baladait sur Terre en terrorisant la population. Et avait un style vestimentaire très discutable.

Darcy s'assit à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Elle sourit à l'arrivée du brun. Il voyait bien qu'elle voulait sauver les apparences. Ses yeux cernés en disaient long sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle était triste, fatiguée et avait peur. Peur que Steve ne se réveille pas. Il prit place à côté d'elle sans dire un mot. Il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. C'était à elle de choisir d'en parler ou non. Peut-être était-ce trop dur. Il n'avait jamais été très proche du soldat ; c'était plutôt pour Tony qu'il s'était inquiété. Mais tout le monde savait que Steve était quelqu'un de bien. Surtout Darcy.

« Il va se réveiller. »

Bruce leva la tête. Elle n'avait pas posé de question, c'était une affirmation. Elle y croyait (Ou essayait d'y croire ?). Sans réfléchir, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr. Il se réveille toujours.

- J'ai peur, Bruce.

- Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?

- On peut ?

- Sa chambre est proche de celle de Tony, on devrait pouvoir y arriver. »

Le sourire complice qu'ils échangèrent était bien loin de leurs sourires habituels, pâli par les événements récents. Mais il rassura tout de même le chercheur : celui-ci était vrai, les yeux de Darcy brillaient.

« Mange maintenant. On dirait un zombie.

- T'as pas vu ta tête ! »

* * *

« Comment va Steve ?

- Monsieur Stark, vous devez répondre à nos questions avant de...

- Comment va Steve ?! »

L'agent du Shield soupira. Il avait l'air jeune, à peine dans la vingtaine et devait maudire ses collègues d'avoir gagné à la courte paille. L'interrogatoire de Barton aurait été tellement plus simple...

« Le Capitaine Rogers est toujours dans le coma. Son état est stable.

- Par stable vous voulez dire pas de problème ou pas d'amélioration ?

- Je ne suis pas médecin, monsieur. Je sais juste que ses blessures sont importantes. Si vous... »

Le milliardaire fit mine de se lever mais deux agents presque aussi carrés que Thor gardaient la porte. Un nouveau soupire du novice précéda la question qu'il posait pour la quatrième fois :

« Monsieur Stark. Que s'est-il passé avec Amora ?

- Elle a lancé un sort, c'est devenu lumineux et je me suis retrouvé ici.

- Vous pourriez être plus précis ?

- Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment. Je n'avais plus d'énergie. Steve est venu m'aider en sautant deux étages d'un immeuble. J'étais cloué à Terre, alors il m'a porté à moitié pendant que je m'efforçais de mettre un pied devant l'autre. La sorcière a crié et Steve m'a jeté loin d'elle. Il a sauté dans ma direction, tout a été éclairé d'une lumière blanchâtre. J'ai vu Steve être poussé par l'onde de choc avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Vous savez si Amora a parlé avant de lancer son sort ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Essayez de vous rappeler. Connaître l'incantation c'est connaître la source de ses pouvoirs et donc l'annihiler. La cellule risque de ne pas supporter une attaque de cette amp...

- Je vous dit que j'en sais rien ! J'étais déjà à moitié inconscient quand c'est arrivé, je n'ai pas vraiment fait la conversation !

- Vous avez vu Loki ?

- Non, tête de bouc était absent.

- Ce sera tout monsieur Stark.

- Je peux voir Rogers ?

- Non. C'est strictement interdit à cause de son sang amélioré. Pas de visites. De toute façon, il ne vous entendrait pas. »

Quand tous les agents eurent quitté sa chambre, Tony se prit la tête dans les mains, toujours assis sur son lit. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas demandé de nouvelles de Barton. Il devait aller bien puisque personne ne lui avait rien dit, non ? C'était un peu égoïste, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. La personne qui le rendait ainsi, c'était Steve. Parce qu'il culpabilisait, oh, il culpabilisait tellement. Tout était de sa faute. Steve aurait eu le temps de s'enfuir. Il se serait réveillé depuis longtemps et ce serait lui qui se torturerait l'esprit à cause de cette histoire. Pas Tony. Tony serait confortablement installé, endormi, peut-être mourant, mais au moins, Steve irait bien. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Non, c'était inadmissible. Ses poings froissaient son pantalon, serrées comme elles étaient autour du tissus. On avait même pensé à lui apporter des vêtements à lui, comme c'était gentil. Et pendant ce temps Steve était toujours couché, des tuyaux collés un peu partout, dans sa vieille chemise d'hôpital. La vie était injuste.

Quand la poignée de la porte bougea, Stark cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sur ses joues, releva la tête et sourit.

« Pepper. Tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, hein ?

- Tony...

- Enfin sortie de votre lit, mademoiselle Roumanoff ? Vu l'heure tardive, j'en déduis que Barton est rentré cette nuit.

- A peine éveillé vous voulez déjà mourir ? Votre cas est vraiment désespéré. »

* * *

Finalement, ce furent Natasha et Pepper qui partirent en premier, Bruce finissant son thé sur le canapé et Darcy bataillant avec ses cheveux dans la salle de bain.

« Clint ne vient pas avec nous ? déclara Darcy en entrant dans le salon une fois ses boucles brunes domptées.

- Non. Il doit aller au Shield faire un examen. Je crois qu'ils veulent vérifier s'il peut retourner en mission tout de suite.

- C'est incroyable la compassion qu'a Fury. J'ai toujours dit que le Shield était digne d'une association humanitaire.

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire.

- T'es prêt.

- Oui... Et toi ?

- Ouais. T'inquiète pas, ça va. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Durant le trajet, Bruce ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Ce n'était pas le genre à cacher ses sentiments, bien au contraire. La jeune femme explosait littéralement quand elle était en colère et sautait partout sous le coup de l'impatience. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Pas devant lui en tout cas. Elle répondait même à ses sourires d'encouragement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle et encore moins rendre les autres tristes. Alors elle se cachait derrière une espérance exagérée et de faux sourires. Bruce avait été médecin, scientifique et par dessus tout, son propre psychologue. Il savait lire dans les yeux des gens. Et il voyait la souffrance de la brune. Mais, pour respecter le voeux de la chercheuse, il faisait comme s'il ne savait pas. Il resterait avec elle, peu importait si elle choisissait de rester de marbre ou de fondre en larmes. Il resterait toujours avec elle.

* * *

« Tony ?

- Bruce.

- Ça va ?

- A part le fait qu'une espionne rousse vient de me démonter la mâchoire, je vais bien.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »

Darcy paraissait presque choquée par la réponse du milliardaire. La question lui avait échappé. Pourtant, elle s'était jurée de laisser Bruce en avant et de ne pas porter l'attention sur elle. Après tout, c'était son (meilleur ?) ami. Plus qu'à elle. Et depuis plus longtemps. Et même si Bruce ne lui en aurait jamais voulut, elle se sentait coupable d'être intervenue ainsi.

« Je lui ai demandé des précisions sur sa nuit avec Barton, c'est tout. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi elle est devenue violente !

- Tony...

- Bruce ?

- Tu viens à peine de te réveiller et...

- Natasha m'a déjà fait la leçon ; verbalement ET physiquement.

- Elle n'avait pas tord.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'approuve ? C'est inadmissible ça ! Ne viens plus me parler ! »

La fausse moue qu'affichait Tony eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Darcy ne réussit pas à contenir son sourire, surtout quand Tony lança :

« Darcy, vient de l'autre côté du lit. Je ne veux plus voir ton horrible collègue.

- Tout de suite.

- Il fait quoi, là ?

- Il soupire et sourit.

- Il devrait être désespéré.

- Oh mais il est complètement désespéré. Je crois même qu'il va se mettre à pleurer.

- Jamais je ne le pardonnerait.

- Il n'ose pas te supplier au risque de te faire culpabiliser.

- Hum...

- Tu veux peut-être qu'il t'envoie des fleurs ?

- Dit à Bruce que je préfère les tulipes rouges.

- Il préfère les tulipes rouges.

- Dit à Tony 76779*.

- Quoi ?

- Il comprendra.

- Euh, 76779.

- Hum...

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- ...

- Sérieusement, ça veut dire quoi ?

- ...

- Aller !

- ...

- Maieuh ! »

Darcy resta interdite pendant que les deux hommes se retenaient de rire. Ce fut Tony qui craqua le premier, se retournant pour faire de nouveau face au scientifique. Au bout de quelques secondes, darcy se joint à eux. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ils riaient, ni elle d'ailleurs. Mais ça faisait du bien de relâcher la tension et de ne plus penser à... Merde.

Un sourire triste éclairait faiblement le visage des trois amis.

« Vous comptez aller voir Steve ? Les gardes du Shield me surveillent de trop près mais peut-être que vous pourrez passer.

- On l'espère. »

Darcy restait silencieuse. Savoir que le soldat était tout près, à quelques chambres de là, et luttait alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire lui serrait l'estomac. Ça venait peut-être aussi du fait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis... Longtemps.

« Je peux peut-être faire diversion.

- Comment ?

- Je suis plutôt doué pour attirer l'attention sur moi.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

- Vous me dites comment il va, ok ? Vous me décrivez tout. Absolument tout. Je veux savoir.

- Bien sûr. »

Stark prit deux bracelets de métal qu'il clipsa à ses poignets. Deux minutes plus tard, l'une de ses armures, vide, attendait devant la fenêtre. Il sauta.

* * *

Steve se battait. De temps en temps, il entendait des choses, plus ou moins compréhensibles. A d'autres moments, c'était le trou noir. Dans ces périodes d'inconscience complète, il se sentait comme tiré dans une fosse sans fond. Plus il se relâchait, plus il tombait. Alors il s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il pensait aux Avengers parce qu'ils seraient les premiers à venir le voir s'il se réveillait.

Il pensait à Tony qui ne mangerait plus rien s'il ne lui apportait plus ses repas.

Il pensait à Natasha qui avait toujours un mot gentil pour lui quand il se souvenait de la guerre.

Il pensait à Peggy qu'il allait peut-être rejoindre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulut.

Il pensait à Pepper, si douce et compréhensive avec tout le monde.

Il pensait à Coulson, et à la réaction qu'ils avaient eu quand Fury leur avait annoncé sa mort. A cause de Loki, les funérailles avaient du être abrégées. En serait-il de même pour lui ?

Il pensait à Thor et sa jolie scientifique. Il était le seul à savoir pour leur prochaines fiançailles.

Il pensait à l'agent Barton, tellement amoureux de Natasha que personne n'était dupe. Il aurait tout fait pour elle.

Il pensait au docteur Banner qui avait aidé Darcy à s'épanouir. C'était un homme bien.

Et plus que tout, il pensait à Darcy. La jolie brune au regard de braise. Son seul sourire aurait pu le faire gravir l'Everest à mains nues. Elle non plus ne mangerait plus beaucoup sans lui. Peut-être qu'elle allait pleurer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer mais il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ça.

Mais pour le moment, il était conscient. Enfin presque. La porte s'ouvrit et il l'entendit. Cette voix. Celle qu'il voulait entendre plus qu'aucune autre. Un peu grave, calme, apaisante. Darcy. Il sentit une main toucher la sienne puis s'éloigner. Le contact avait été doux, léger. S'il avait du lui donner une couleur, ça aurait été rose pastel. Un peu comme la main de Darcy. Il l'entendit encore. Elle l'appelait, lui demandait de se réveiller. Le pouvait-il ? Peut-être. Il devait essayer. Mais le gouffre le tirait toujours. Il s'accrochait. S'accrochait à Darcy, sa voix, ses mains, ses yeux, son rire. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son visage. Son si beau visage. Loin d'être parfait, il était aussi beau que celui d'un ange pour le soldat.

« Steve ! Steve, reste avec moi ! Ça va ? Réponds-moi, Steve ! »

Elle était avec le docteur Banner. Il semblait surpris mais restait calme, comme à son habitude. Il se leva et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière arriverait bientôt. Puis un médecin et toute une équipe. Puis il rentrerait à la Tour. Oui, tout allait redevenir comme avant. Il cligna des yeux. Et ce fut le cauchemar. Il n'arrivait pas à les rouvrir. Se sentant à nouveau tiré vers le gouffre, il puisa dans ses dernières réserves. La voix de Darcy lui paraissait encore, un peu floue, inquiète.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, une infirmière appelait de l'aide à la porte. darcy était debout à appuyée sur son lit. La force qui le tirait était toujours présente, de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il allait se rendormir. Sûrement pour longtemps. Voire pour toujours. Alors il voulut lui dire. Tout lui dire. Que son visage le suivait chaque jour depuis son arrivée, que son rire était une mélodie joyeuse et pleine d'espoir pour lui, qu'il rougissait dès qu'elle le regardait, qu'elle dansait comme une déesse, qu'elle était de loin la personne la plus intelligente, la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus merveilleuse qu'il connaissait, qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

« Darcy... »

Trois tout petits mots. Il pouvait le faire. Juste "je t'aime". Un dernier effort.

Non. Son regard voyagea jusqu'à la main de le jeune femme. Main qui était crispée autour d'une autre. Celle de Banner. Il n'était pas égoïste. Pas habituellement. Mais il risquait de ne plus en avoir l'occasion. L'aimait-il assez pour se taire ? L'aimait-il trop pour ne rien lui dire et la laisser aller avec lui ? Le docteur Banner était un homme bien, il le savait, l'avait dit et pensé plusieurs fois. Il la méritait. Elle le méritait. Pouvait-il le dire ? Il allait mourir bon sang ! Sa dernière volonté pouvait bien valoir ça ! Ils se mettraient ensemble de toute façon ! Il leur faudrait plus de temps, enfin, Steve l'espérait, égoïstement. Oui, ses pensées étaient tellement égoïstes cet instant. Il voulait lui dire. Il le voulait tellement ! Pour la première et peut-être dernière fois. Il l'examina. Son regard inquiet. Des larmes perlant sur ses joues pâles. Une main sur celle de Bruce, l'autre entourant son bras. Steve sentait la pression sur son poignet. Elle lui faisait presque mal. Il lui fit un dernier sourire. Un sourire triste. Un sourire d'adieu. Il sentait ses propres larmes qui commençaient à brouiller sa vue. Il les refoula pour la regarder une dernière fois. Elle souriait aussi. Le même sourire que lui. Cela réchauffa le coeur du soldat. Finalement, il avait bien fait de ne rien dire. Elle n'aurait pas sourit ainsi s'il l'avait fait.

Darcy.

Ses yeux.

Le son de sa voix.

De plus en plus lointaine.

La scène se trouble.

Silence.

Le noir.

Puis plus rien.

Le coeur de Steve Rogers venait de s'arrêter.

* * *

***76779 c'est Sorry en langage informatique.**

**Peut-être que c'est nul. J'en sais rien. J'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin. Allez-y, tuez-moi. Toutes les remarques sur "l'égoïsme" de Steve viennent de "lui". Je ne trouve pas ça forcément égoïste mais lui, selon moi, s'en voudrait. Personnellement, ****je pense que Coulson est vivant. Mais comme je n'en ai pas parlé précédemment dans cette fic, on va dire qu'il est mort. Une review pour me dire que vous me détestez ?**


	12. Chapter 12

Il n'avait même pas été là. Quel piètre ami il faisait. En même temps, il s'en serait voulut si ça n'avait pas été le cas. La petite était très importante pour Steve. Mais il aurait aimé être là, rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin.

Ils n'avaient pas osé lui dire. Bruce avait couru dans son laboratoire, Darcy avait éludé la question d'un geste de la main, trop secouée pour parler, Barton et Natasha s'étaient enfuis au Shield, Thor et Jane n'étaient pas à la Tour et le docteur Selvig était introuvable. Il n'y avait eu que Pepper. La grande Pepper, la courageuse Pepper, celle qui avait été la seule à venir lui parler. Et elle en avait payé le prix. Il n'aurait pas du s'énerver, ça, Tony le savait. Il s'en voulait, mais c'était trop tard.

* * *

« Tony ? »

Elle était venue le voir alors qu'il travaillait au sous-sol. Les lignes de l'hôpital étaient toutes occupées. Même Fury faisait le mort. Alors il avait préféré s'enterrer histoire de penser à autre chose. Depuis sa fuite de l'hôpital, personne ne lui avait reparlé de Steve. Il redoutait le pire, mais au lieu de s'y attendre, il avait choisi de se bercer d'illusions en gardant espoir malgré tous les signes.

« Hum ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Quoi ? »

Son ton avait été agressif dès le début. Il voulait savoir, mais pas entendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait agi comme un enfant capricieux, comme le pire des égoïstes. Et il ne pouvait rien y changer.

« Assis-toi, s'il te plaît. Et calme-toi.

- Je suis parfaitement calme !

- Tony... »

Il se souvenait parfaitement du son de sa voix, à la fois suppliant et compréhensif. A un autre moment, elle lui aurait brisé le coeur. Mais pas ce jour-là, pas après ce qu'Amora avait fait, pas avec son meilleur ami dans le coma par sa faute, si ce n'était pire. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il était vivant. Les autres avaient tous une bonne raison de l'éviter, c'était sûr. Mais Steve allait bien.

Il était resté debout. Alors Pepper s'était retrouvée toute seule sur ce canapé trop grand pour elle, le canapé où Steve s'asseyait quand il venait voir Stark. A ce stade, il aurait pu faire un effort et tout ce serait bien passé. Il avait réussi à se calmer. Mais cette larme, cette foutue larme qui avait passé la frontière des paupières de la jeune femme, coulé la long de sa joue, presque atteint le coin de sa bouche et avait disparu d'un revers de main, cette larme l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Pendant une seconde, il l'avait haïe. De quel droit pleurait-elle alors que SON meilleur ami à LUI était mort par SA faute, alors que LUI était resté en vie ? De quel droit était elle triste alors qu'il avait toute cette colère et cette culpabilité sur le dos ? C'était à lui de pleurer et à personne d'autre. Et pourtant ses yeux étaient restés totalement secs. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pleuré comme tout le monde ? C'était quoi son problème ?

« Steve est... Les médecins ont fait tout leur possible mais son coeur...

- Dis-le.

- Tony...

- DIS-LE ! »

S'il s'était assis, aurait-il eu la force de crier ? Aurait-il fait tomber tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table ? L'aurait-il fait pleurer ? Sûrement pas. Mais il ne s'était pas assis.

« Steve est... mort. »

Elle avait été coupée par ses propre sanglots et, au lieu de la réconforter, Tony avait trouvé cela pathétique. Sa belle Pepper Potts, il l'avait trouvée pathétique. Maintenant, il s'en voulait tellement.

« Tony ? Dis quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Tu veux me voir pleurer, hein ?

- Mais non ! Bien sûr que non, Tony...

- Dégage !

- Je...

- DEGAGE ! »

Les dossiers avaient volé tout près d'elle mais étaient tombés au sol. Est-ce qu'il l'avait visée ? Peut-être. Elle s'était levée et était restée debout à le regarder pendant plusieurs secondes. A ce moment-là, Tony ne ressentait même pas une once de regret. Il aurait pu la blesser, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Puis il avait entendu des pas s'éloigner alors qu'il avait le regard bloqué sur la table vide.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle n'avait pas pu l'entendre. Elle était déjà loin, occupée à faire disparaître les marques des larmes sur son visage avant de reprendre son travail. Parce qu'elle était comme ça Pepper. Trop gentille pour lui en vouloir, trop droite pour se lamenter, trop courageuse pour le laisser dans l'ignorance. Mais elle était assez intelligente pour le laisser seul. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Oui, c'était la seule explication. Bientôt, tout s'arrangerait.

« Faites qu'il aille mieux le plus vite possible. »

* * *

Tony n'avait même pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'au divan. Il était resté là, par terre, à s'assaillir de reproches. Il ne réussissait jamais rien. Il avait blessé la femme qu'il aimait. L'aimait-il toujours ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête : la culpabilité, la douleur, le regret, la haine. C'était si difficile de tout différencier.

Finalement, il se leva et se servit un verre de whisky.

« Jarvis, boucle les portes de la pièce.

- Même pour mademoiselle Potts ?

- Ouais... Même pour Pepper. »

Autant éviter de blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne manquerait plus que Bruce ou Darcy débarque ; ceux qui avaient vu mourir Steve... Le canapé serait suffisant pour cette nuit.

* * *

**Salut à tous ! J'ai honte ! Sérieusement, si vous avez arrêté de me suivre, je ne vous en voudrais pas du tout. Je suis tellement en retard ! Dire que j'ai commencé cette fic en été... Et pour les courageux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici, merci. Vraiment, un grand merci à tous. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de voir qu'on continue à me lire. Et je suis doublement heureuse quand j'ai des reviews. Encore merci à tous. Ce chapitre est le résultat de ma "dépression" puisque je viens de finir Merlin saison 5 et c'est... Horrible. Bref, je commence tout de suite le prochain chapitre qui sera axé sur Darcy.**


	13. Chapter 13

« Non, non, non, Steve, réveille-toi ! Me lâche pas maintenant ! Steve ! Steve ! »

Le goût des larmes remplissait la bouche de la jeune scientifique. Rien n'y faisait, elle avait beau l'appeler, le pousser, il gardait les yeux fermés. L'expression de son visage était si tranquille. Il paraissait presque heureux. Pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-il être heureux alors qu'il venait de mourir ? Les pensées de la jeune femme s'embrouillaient à mesure qu'elle tentait de comprendre. Cela ne servait à rien, elle le savait. Mais ça lui permettait de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur le bruit assourdissant des machines ; ces machines qui auraient du le garder en vie. Il en avait vu d'autres, c'était vrai. Le soldat avait toujours considéré son réveil comme une deuxième chance. Une occasion de faire le bien autour de lui, de servir une grande cause, mais surtout, de sauver ceux qui comptaient pour lui au lieu de les regarder tomber ; comme Bucky. C'était ce qu'il avait fait pour Tony, mais à quel prix ?

Heureusement, Bruce l'avait tirée par le bras pour laisser les médecins faire leur travail. Elle n'aurait laissé personne d'autre le faire, peut-être même se serait-elle énervée. Elle aurait pu attendre et espérer, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Même un super soldat avait ses limites.

Quand ils furent tous les deux en dehors de la pièce, une infirmière baissa les stores et ils ne purent qu'imaginer se qui se passait. Sans réfléchir, elle enfouis son visage dans le tissu violet qui s'offrait à elle et passa ses bras dans le dos du chercheur. Il la serra à son tour, doucement, juste pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, mais s'il pouvait faire quoi que se soit, il le ferait. Il gardait les yeux grand ouverts pour que la douleur dans son ventre ne se matérialise pas en larmes. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas très proche du Captain, sa mort l'affectait. Mais Darcy pleurait déjà assez pour eux deux.

Bien sûr, Darcy fit quelque chose de stupide. Elle se remémora les bons moments passés avec Steve. Dès leur rencontre, elle s'était sentie en confiance avec lui. Son sourire était _tellement_ sincère. Ensuite, il y avait eu leur premier petit déjeuner ensemble. Darcy s'était surprise à discuter de ses problèmes avec ce soldat qu'elle connaissait à peine. Même à cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à toutes les fois où elle s'était excusée auprès de lui parce qu'elle l'embêtait avec son ennuyeux passé d'étudiante. Le blond s'était efforcé à chaque fois de lui faire croire qu'il trouvait ses plaintes intéressantes. Il était vraiment trop gentil. Presque tous les matins, ils bavardaient tous les deux puis descendaient à l'étage inférieur pour apporter leur repas à Bruce et Tony. Et puis il y avait la fois où il l'avait emmenée se promener. La brune était plutôt une fille de la ville. La nature, les arbres, c'était pas son truc. Mais ce jour là, quand elle a renversé sa glace sur un caniche qui passait, s'est faite attaquée par un canard cannibale, a crié du haut d'une falaise pour tester l'écho et a été sauvée par un héros aux grands yeux bleus un nombre incalculable de fois parce qu'elle s'obstinait à marcher près des étangs, elle avait du admettre que sortir de temps en temps, c'était pas si mal. Et repenser à cela appela d'autres larmes à venir rejoindre leurs consoeurs. Elle s'imaginait aussi son rire. Steve n'osait pas rire franchement avec elle, pas au début. Puis par la suite, elle avait put l'entendre. Le rire de Captain America, si beau, si clair. Elle se rappelait chaque note de cette mélodie si particulière. En fermant les yeux, elle revoyait deux orbes bleues, brillantes, calmes, douces ; Steve.

Quand la brune réussit enfin à se calmer, elle remarqua qu'elle s'était accrochée à la chemise du scientifique et avait laissé la trace de ses larmes. Elle aurait voulut s'excuser mais préféra se taire, de peur que sa voix se brise et que les sanglots reviennent. Bruce comprendrait, il comprenait toujours.

« On rentre à la maison ? »

Darcy hocha la tête et le suivit, sa main emprisonnant celle du chercheur. Tout le trajet, que ce soit à pieds où dans le taxi, se passa en silence. Aucun d'eux ne pleurait, aucun d'eux ne parlait. Ils gardaient pour seul contact leurs doigts entrelacés. Pour Darcy, c'était comme une preuve que le monde était toujours là, qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur qui compter et ne devait pas s'endormir tout de suite. Pour Banner, c'était un moyen de sembler utile à quelque chose. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à consoler ou à donner des conseils, alors il faisait son possible pour aider son amie. Tant mieux, Darcy n'avait pas besoin de cela, elle ne voulait pas se plaindre ou pleurer à nouveau. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

* * *

**Bon, c'est très court mais ma mère m'oblige à me coucher tôt donc ce qui aurait du être un seul chapitre sera coupé en deux. L'enterrement au prochain episode ! (Ça sonne tellement sadique comme phrase Oo...) A tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction : JE VOUS AIME ! J'aime les anonymes, ceux qui ne reviewent pas, et j'adore ceux qui reviewent, bien sûr. Un énorme merci à Rose-Eliade, Indonis et Ryuhzaki-Powaa pour avoir lu si vite le chapitre 12 et reviewvé. J'ai décidé de faire des remerciements nominatifs maintenant, c'est mon trip de la soirée x). Ce chapitre t'es dédicacé Amélie, grâce à toi j'ai recommencé à écrire comme une dingue xD. Au fait, j'ai un compte Tumblr ! Ce truc va ruiner ma vie, je suis déjà accro...**


	14. Chapter 14

Darcy n'était jamais allée à un enterrement et encore moins à une cérémonie militaire en plein air. Suivant la tradition, elle avait sorti des vêtements noirs. Elle détestait le noir. Un peu, ça allait, mais toute une tenue. C'était triste ; ce qui avait sûrement un rapport avec son choix pour les enterrements. Avant de passer la porte, elle lança un dernier regard au dessin posé sur sa table de nuit. Elle n'avait pas osé l'accrocher de peur de le déchirer, connaissant sa maladresse habituelle. Et puis... En cas d'accident, Steve ne pourrait pas lui en faire un autre.

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Captain America ne protégeait plus les USA, trois jours que Darcy n'était pas descendue au labo, trois jours que personne n'avait vu Tony, trois jours que Pepper le défendait en affirmant qu'il avait juste besoin de temps, trois jours que Bruce se noyait sous le travail, trois jours que Fury les bombardait d'informations sur Amora et ses pouvoirs dont tous se fichaient éperdument aux premiers abords. La seule chose dont Darcy se souvenait concernant les rapports oppressants du Shield était la déclaration d'Amora qu'elle avait entendue pendant son petit déjeuner :

« Je devrais vous remercier. Loki m'a ordonné de ne tuer aucun des Avengers. Vous me sauvez la vie, en quelques sortes. »

Sa voix. Rien que sa voix était devenue un supplice pour la jeune scientifique. Elle avait l'air tellement fière. C'était... Dégoûtant. Oui, cette femme la dégoûtait. La brune était contre la vengeance et tout ce qui allait avec mais là, elle aurait bien fait une exception. Malheureusement, elle était humaine. Une faible et inutile petite humaine...

* * *

Fury et ses agents étaient tous en uniforme. Personne ne s'était proposé pour faire un discours chez les Avengers, ce fut donc une novice du Shield, Shannon Carter, qui s'en chargea. Elle fit du très bon travail, c'était admirable. Elle termina sans lire sa feuille, sûrement un commentaire spontané.

« Je n'ai eu la chance de le rencontrer que très brièvement quand j'étais serveuse mais ma grand-mère l'a bien connu. Je peux vous assurer que Steve Rogers était un homme merveilleux. Avant d'être Captain America, c'était un humain qui avait déjà une force incroyable : son cœur. Jamais l'Amérique n'a abrité quelqu'un d'aussi généreux et persévérant. Son seul défaut connu était son manque de ponctualité. »

Bruce et Darcy étaient restés ensemble durant toute la cérémonie. Même en essayant très fort, la brune ne put réprimer ses larmes quand on mit le cercueil en terre. Mais elle resta silencieuse. C'était au moins ça de gagné dans sa recherche du self-control. Bruce avait fait son possible pour rester impassible. Il s'était uniquement permis un sourire rassurant vers son amie auquel elle avait répondu. C'était eu moins ça de gagné dans sa recherche de sociabilité.

Pour Tony, ce fut différent. Il était arrivé en retard. Après avoir passé une heure à l'arrière du groupe il a tourné les talons et est retourné à sa limousine, aucune expression lisible sur son visage. Shannon était encore sur l'estrade. Pepper était arrivée avec lui mais a préféré le laisser partir et rester jusqu'à la fin. Maria Hill s'est assise à côté d'elle.

Natasha n'était pas là. Clint, le dos droit, le regard fixe, était resté un peu à l'écart, comme il le faisait toujours avec la rousse. Sauf qu'il était seul cette fois.

Jane et Thor ainsi qu'une des amies du blond, Sif, se sont assis près des deux chercheurs. Les deux Asgardiens avaient fait preuve d'un calme étonnant. Venant du peuple le plus bruyant dont elle ait entendu parlé, Darcy trouva cela très délicat. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que Jane trouvait à monsieur muscles. Darcy intercepta une partie de leur conversation durant le trajet retour. Bien que Thor n'eut jamais été très proche de Steve et que Sif ne l'ait même pas rencontré, ils respectaient le capitaine et glorifiaient son courage. Cela réussit à faire sourire Darcy pour la seconde fois depuis l'hôpital.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Darcy descendit au labo, en couleurs cette fois. Bruce travaillait sur le Tesseract, tout beau dans sa blouse blanche, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez. Elle prit une grande inspiration, résolue de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle devait se remettre au travail et redevenir quelqu'un de sociable.

« Salut.

- Salut.

- ...

- Tu n'es pas obligée de travailler tu sais...

- Pour que tu te barres sur une autre planète et récolte toute la gloire ? Tu peux toujours rêver. Ça avance au fait ?

- Lentement. Grace à toi j'ai pu le faire réagir mais il reste instable.

- Grace à moi, t'y vas un peu fort. C'est toi le scientifique ici.

- C'est toi qui a trouvé le bon dosage de rayons.

- J'ai faillit faire exploser la Tour tu veux dire. Au fait, tu pourras me mettre d'autres musiques sur mon Ipod quand t'auras le temps ?

- Déjà ?

- Disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre. J'ai tout écouté une bonne dizaine de fois. Je t'ai fait une liste. »

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier avec le nom de plus d'une centaine de morceaux puis s'assit à sa place habituelle.

«Burn It To The Ground ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

- T'occupes-pas, c'est pas ton style. Et fais gaffe à tes lunettes. Penché comme t'es tu vas les faire tomber. »

Pendant un instant, elle oublia qu'elle n'était qu'humaine et que l'homme assis à côté d'elle avait sauvé le monde sous la forme d'un gros nounours vert. Elle se sentait presque importante ; _Bruce_ la rendait importante.

* * *

Le docteur Banner avait observé Darcy durant ces quatre jours. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il tentait de savoir comment elle allait mais avait peur de le lui demander. Et si elle pensait à autre chose et que sa question la forçait à se rappeler la mort de Steve ? Et si elle ne voulait pas en parler ? Et s'il la faisait pleurer ? Non, c'était inacceptable. Alors il la regardait en silence, s'inquiétant quand elle avait l'air triste, se rassurant quand elle souriait. Ce jour-là, elle était enfin descendue au laboratoire. Donc elle allait mieux. Peut-être. Il n'était vraiment pas bon en psychologie. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'il se jette à l'eau ; autant le faire quand elle semblait de bonne humeur.

« Darcy ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Est-ce que tu vas bien depuis...

- La mort de Steve.

- Oui.

- Je suis en bonne santé. C'est étonnant, je n'ai pas encore eu ma grippe annuelle.

- Darcy...

- ...

- Je n'aurait pas dû t'en parler. Je suis désolé. Oublie.

- Nan. Je... J'ai besoin d'en parler. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Dieu sait qu'il détestait ça. Elle avait l'air perdue, sans défenses. C'était une expression qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver sur le visage d'une jeune femme aussi forte que Darcy. Puis elle releva la tête, passa l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque avant de reporter son attention sur Bruce.

« Je vais bien. Je pense que je le prends bien. C'est ce que Steve aurait voulut. Il n'aime pas rendre les gens tristes. Et puis, il est mort en sauvant la vie de Tony. Ça ne rend pas la chose joyeuse pour autant, je serais un monstre si je disais ça mais... C'est pas si mal. Je veux dire que si je ne meurs pas de vieillesse, j'aimerais que ce soit en sauvant ceux que j'aime. »

Bruce lui sourit. Darcy était une personne étonnante. Elle pouvait paraître naïve quelques fois (beaucoup de fois, soit) mais, au fond, elle était très... Mature ? Spirituelle ? Sage ? Quelque chose du genre mais en un peu plus _Darcy_.

« Moi aussi. Si je le pouvais bien sûr.

- Ah c'est vrai que monsieur est immortel. T'as déjà essayé de marcher sur l'eau pour voir ?

- Ne gâche pas tout, j'allais dire que t'étais plus intelligente que t'en as l'air.

- Si tu veux me demander en mariage, je veux que ce soit à Disneyland, avec des ballons roses partout, des chevaux, des dauphins et Cendrillon juste à côté de moi ! Le tout télévisé, bien sûr. »

Oui, malgré les récents évènements, Darcy Lewis restait Darcy Lewis ; la lueur dans ses yeux avait retrouvé sa place.

* * *

_**[Ma vie inintéressante début]**_**Bon, je suis très en retard mais j'ai des excuses cette fois ! Mon nouvelle ordi n'a pas digéré Internet et on a mit une semaine à se rendre compte que ça fonctionnerait peut-être avec une connexion filaire puisque la wifi ça lui plaisait pas. Il est capricieux mon Alienware (Non, je ne me vante pas d'avoir un splendide Alienware tout neuf, non...). Restait à trouver les prises spéciales vu que mon ordi et la box sont pas au même étage. Ensuite j'ai dû faire deux sujets d'Histoire des Arts en une nuit ce qui m'a épuisée, puis je suis partie en Allemagne puis au ski avec zéro Internet. Au milieu de tout ça, j'avais une nouvelle à écrire pour le 28 Février. **_**[Ma vie inintéressante fin]**_

**Donc, je remercie chaleureusement , avec tout mon cœur et toute mon âme :**

**- LucyAvengersFan, mon amie FFnet qui me reste fidèle quoi qu'il arrive et à qui je rend l'appareil pour le meilleur et pour le pire.**

**- Kilimiria ou la reine de la sagesse aux commentaires constructifs qui est sur Tumblr.**

**- Senara38 que je ne connais pas beaucoup mais dont le commentaire m'a bien fait rien (la franchise, j'aime ça !).**

**- Ryuhzaki-Powaa parce que tu es géniale même si c'est méchant de sacrifier le pauvre Fury x).**

**- Rose-Eliade et ses petits commentaires toujours très attendus. En plus ton avatar est trop mignon. Et j'adore ce que tu écris.**

**- Ligie, la fangirl de Captain America. Je te dois une vie de servitude pour me faire pardonner, c'est ça ?**

**- Elodie, je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire que je t'adore, tu dois le savoir à force.**

**- Ondatra zibethicus, heureusement que le copier/collé existe parce que ton nom mon Dieu... Sinon, je ferais mon possible pour ne pas faire de fautes, j'ai le même problème que toi quand je lis, tes review me sont donc très précieuses.**

**- So-darkCorleone, veux-tu m'épouser ? Non, sérieusement, tu m'as fait pleurer de joie saleté !**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir. Vous m'avez tous abandonnée, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, c'est pas grave, j'ai les Sims 3 Université demain pour me consoler. Et puis j'ai 69 reviews, c'est un joli nombre quand même, non ? *range son esprit pervers dans un coffre, ferme et jette la clé* A part ça, JE VOUS AIME ! Prochain chapitre sur Clint (mon bébé !) et Darcy. Peut-être un peu Tony sinon c'est pour le 16.**


End file.
